Moonlight Shadow 2: Blue Moon
by FirstCenturyBC
Summary: This story picks up directly after the first instalment. Charlie and Joey have just spent their first night together and are about to leave Summer Bay for a few days to spend some much needed time together. Mmmm ... romance is in the air.
1. Chapter 1

MOONLIGHT SHADOW 2: BLUE MOON

(Author's note: This story picks up right after the first instalment. If you haven't read 'Moonlight Shadow, and you are over 16, you might like to check it out first. Enjoy! For those of you who have already read and enjoyed the first story, your comments are most welcome on this one too. In fact, they inspire me! Thank you for all your support - FirstCenturyBC).

Chapter 1

Joey could hear the low rumble of a car engine outside her window. She knew it must have been Charlie – her brother wasn't due home until later. She stood up and looked out of the window. Charlie waved, happy to see her. Joey was struck by her beauty. It happened every time she saw Charlie after being apart from her, even if only for a few minutes. Charlie was wearing large-lens sunglasses and Joey thought they made her look even more stunning.

She picked up her bag and made her way to the car. She was wearing a gorgeous white blouse, khaki pants adorned with a flower embroidery design and matching sandals. Her hair was loose and flowing in the wind.

Charlie watched her as she walked down the garden path. _Wow!_ It was the only word she could think of at that moment.

Joey put her bag on the back seat beside Charlie's, and climbed into the front passenger seat.

The two women greeted each other silently with a smile. They felt the comfort of being together immediately return to them and they were relaxed and ready to spend the next few days getting to know each other even better.

Charlie was the first to speak. "You look beautiful"

Joey blushed a little, "So do you." They moved closer and shared a tender kiss before setting off along the picturesque costal roads that would guide them to their destination.

--------x--------

It was 7:30 p.m. They had been driving for thirty-five minutes. Joey suddenly realised that they hadn't even discussed how they were going to find accommodation, or which seaside town they wanted to stay in, and it then dawned on her that Charlie appeared to be taking them in a very specific direction.

"Ehh ... where are we going?" Joey asked, looking across at Charlie, and sensing that a secret plan had been put into action.

Charlie grinned as she watched the road in front of her. "I have a surprise", she replied, and briefly glanced at Joey with a mischievous smile before turning her attention back to the road.

Joey could feel her heart almost missing a beat. This incredible and beautiful woman sitting beside her _loved her_, and had taken the time to arrange something special for them. Had Charlie not been driving, Joey would have taken her into her arms and covered her in kisses. But she couldn't - so she sat there, quietly excited - her eyes lit up wondering what the _surprise_ could be.

"We'll be there in about ten minutes", Charlie added.

Joey gazed across at her again. She couldn't believe her luck at finding - and winning the heart of - such an amazing person. She felt she needed to tell Charlie her feelings right at that moment.

"You are...", she began, "so wonderful ... do you know that?"

Charlie loved Joey's compliments. She knew that Joey was the type of person who only complimented those who deserved them. She was not one who resorted to false flattery to gain friendship or love – and so she knew Joey's words were sincere and from the heart. Charlie felt exactly the same about her.

She glanced at Joey and smiled. It was her way of showing her appreciation for Joey's kind words.

Joey looked out across the sea. The Sun was beginning to set, casting a glimmering orange glow across the great expanse of water below it. She rested her arm on the door and continued to admire the colours reflecting in all directions as the car made it's final few detours to the place where they would be spending the next few days.

"We're here", Charlie said, slowing the car to a stop.

Joey took her gaze away from the sea and looked around her. Her jaw dropped. "We're staying ... HERE?"

The private beach house ahead of them was huge, and spectacular. Joey spotted a private pool – a bar – and a beautiful garden filled with exotic flowers with sun loungers and umbrellas.

Charlie smiled, amused at Joey's excitement. "Yes ... we're staying HERE". She wanted to explain to Joey how she managed to secure such a wonderful location for their trip. "I have a friend in the force", she began, "my old boss".

Joey's eyes were wide in amazement.

"He owed me a favour ...", Charlie continued, " ... and I remembered today that he offered me the use of this place anytime I wanted ... so ... here we are!"

"IT'S FANTASTIC", Joey exclaimed. She leaned over, kissed Charlie, still reeling from the shock of the wonderful surprise her lover had just sprung on her.

They got out of the car and stood for a few moments taking in their new surroundings. Charlie slid her sunglasses up, resting them on the top of her head so that she would have a better view. She looked around her, pleased with herself for having been so romantic in planning all this.

Extending her hand out to Joey, she smiled and said, "Let's check this place out, shall we?"

To be continued ...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Joey took Charlie's hand in hers, their fingers becoming intertwined, their touch gentle. They softly stroked each other's palm with their thumb. The tiniest of caresses such as these were just as meaningful to them as any other aspect of their intimacy. Joey felt a wave of desire wash over her as she allowed her eyes to capture the beauty of her love. Charlie was dressed all in white – white jeans and a beautiful loose-fitting white blouse that billowed in the wind. They made their way together to the large wooden front door. Charlie took the key from her purse and unlocked it. They entered.

"Look at this place", exclaimed Joey, "It's amazing."

A huge sofa with countless cushions atop sat in the middle of the spacious living room. A projection screen dominated the largest wall, and was connected to a DVD player, a huge sound system and a games console. A beautifully crafted teak mini-bar in one corner was stocked with the finest wines and spirits. On the wall opposite the projection screen, several guitars were mounted on the wall. The other walls were adorned with grand pieces of fine art.

They noticed the staircase leading to the upper level and they decided to investigate further. Joey followed Charlie, her eyes focusing on Charlie's pert behind all the way! She enjoyed the view in secret!

Charlie opened the door of one room and was greeted by an impressive marble bathroom. It looked like the kind of bathroom she'd seen in the brochures of many five star hotels. Aww t_his is great!_

Joey walked a little further and opened another door. She peered inside, before pulling her head back and closing the door, her eyes widened!

"What is it?" Charlie asked.

"It's the bedroom...", Joey said, shaking her head in disbelief, "you have to see this".

She opened the door again so that they could both take a look inside. It was the mother of all bedrooms! Charlie was awestruck at the sight before her eyes. The room was huge with what appeared to be a gigantic bed against the far wall. It was the largest bed either had ever seen.

"So ... exactly how many people sleep in this one bed?" Joey asked jokingly. Charlie laughed. She had been thinking that exact same thing.

"This old boss of of yours...", Joey said, "he must either be really large, or his wife is, or they both are. Or ...", she continued, "maybe they're into, like, a ... group thing. I mean ... everyone knows what you police officers are like, right?"

Charlie raised her eyebrows in shock and turned to look at Joey who was grinning devilishly. "Err...", she began, "just what _exactly_ do you mean by _that?_", she said, making her way across the room to chastise her love in the nicest possible way.

"Well ... y'know?", Joey began her reply. She knew her next words would tease Charlie wonderfully. "What with having to spend all that time around handcuffs ... and leather belts ... it's going to rub off sooner or later!" She grinned, one eyebrow raised in anticipation of Charlie's reaction.

Charlie laughed, grabbing Joey around her waist and pulling her in close until the tips of their noses touched. Their gazes met.

"I could have you arrested for saying things like that, y'know", said Charlie in the most intimate tone.

"I'll bet you'd love that", Joey continued to tease, her voice now low and purring, "I know you're just dying to use those cuffs of yours on _me_!"

Both women laughed as they held each other close. When the laughter subsided, their lips met in a delicate, tender kiss which soon developed into one more passionate.

"So...", Charlie whispered, "what shall we do now?" She raised an eyebrow suggestively.

Joey loved that question. She could get so used to Charlie saying such sweet and provocative things to her every day.

"We can do whatever you want to do", whispered Joey. She was still feeling mischievous, so she decided that she was going to play hard-to-get - a little. She figured it would do Charlie good to have to work for it. She probably wasn't accustomed to doing that!

"Why don't we go for a walk along the beach?", she suggested, "then maybe get something to eat somewhere."

"Now that ...", Charlie began to reply as she stroked Joey's hair, "sounds like a great idea." They kissed tenderly, their tongues gently exploring each other. "Let's get our stuff from the car and go. We can watch the sunset."

Both knew at that moment the evening would be a very special one indeed, and both knew that it would not be long until they were back in that very large, very impressive bedroom.

To be continued ...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Charlie watched the Sun as it slowly lowered in the sky from the living room window. It looked as though it was just moments from dipping into the blue ocean water. She was waiting for Joey, who had taken their bags up to the bedroom.

"Looks like we've timed it perfectly", Joey said as she came back downstairs, looking out at the evening sky. They locked the door of the beach house and headed down through the garden to the gate leading onto the beach. It was practically empty, apart from a few surfers visible at the other end, far from them.

"This place is _beautiful_", Joey remarked as she looked around her. The beach was surrounded by green hills and tall trees. Her eyes met Charlie's gaze. "Thank you ... for arranging all this", she said.

Charlie acknowledged with a warm smile. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes", replied Joey, "and it looks as though there might be a restaurant at the other end of the beach". She pointed towards a small building with an illuminated sign above it. She could hear music coming from inside.

"Let's go", Charlie said extending out her hand to Joey.

Joey was thrilled at Charlie's gesture. Even though the beach was almost vacant, they were still in a public place, and yet Charlie had not hesitated at all in offering to hold hands. She took Charlie's hand in hers and they began their slow, relaxing walk along the water's edge.

--------x--------

They had been walking for several minutes. Neither had said a word, except to point out the wonders of nature - a bird flying high above them or a jellyfish marooned on the beach. But mostly they simply walked side by side, holding hands, each silently enjoying the company of the woman they loved. Charlie had never felt this kind of contentment in any of her previous relationships and it made her realise just how special this one truly was. She knew that any couple who were comfortable enough to spent time together, and not feel the need to fill every moment with dialogue, were a special couple indeed - especially considering that their own relationship was less than a day old!

Charlie took off her sandals so she could walk along the water's edge, allowing the cool waves to lap at her toes and ankles. Joey did the same. They held hands as they walked, not only for pleasure, but also to keep each other from falling over. Charlie always felt unsteady on her feet when walking along the edge of a beach, and she wasn't the only one. Joey felt it too and she staggered a little as she moved, almost falling before being steadied by Charlie's caring arms. Having good sea legs was of no help whatsoever to Joey on this occasion – it wasn't quite the same thing.

As they neared the restaurant, the music became more audible. Charlie read the name on the sign. _Ripley's Restaurant. _She turned to Joey and said "Shall we eat?"

Joey smiled and nodded.

They entered and were greeted just inside the door by a short, plump woman with a welcoming face.

"Table for two?" she enquired politely.

"Yes, please", Charlie replied, and they were led across the room to a small table in the furthest corner. The restaurant was about three quarters full and there was a small dance floor in the middle of the room. Music played there every evening and diners were always encouraged to stay late for drinks into the small hours of the night.

The lady handed them both a menu, "I'll be back soon to take your order, ladies ... would you like a drink?"

"Would you like some wine?" Charlie asked Joey. She wasn't sure whether Joey even liked wine, or if she preferred beer, or something else.

"Yes ... if you'd like some", Joey replied.

"Red or white?" asked Charlie.

"Either is fine by me", Joey said, "whichever you prefer".

"A bottle of white please."

The woman nodded, wrote down their order and headed off towards to the wine rack.

Charlie glanced around the room. The restaurant had an appealing ambience. Most of the tables were filled with couples on a romantic night out - they were the odd couple.

Joey looked at her menu. "I think I'd like a salad", she said.

"Yeah ... me too", said Charlie.

A few minutes later the woman returned with their wine. She poured each of them a glass and said "may I take your order now?"

"Yes", replied Joey, "we're ready."

-----x-----

It was 9:05 p.m. Their food had arrived about fifteen minutes earlier and they were almost finished. Joey took another sip of her wine. She gazed at Charlie, who was finishing the last few leaves of lettuce on her plate.

"You look ... beautiful tonight", said Joey. She suddenly realised her head was a little light. She wasn't used to drinking wine.

Charlie smiled warmly at her. "So do you". She meant it. She had never really been attracted to another woman before, but Joey wasn't just any other woman. She ignited something in Charlie that she hadn't even realised was within her. She had been drawn to her from the first moment she saw her.

Joey glanced at the upright menu holder in the middle of the table. She lifted it, placed it sideways on the table and took Charlie's hand in hers. No-one would see their embrace and Joey knew that Charlie would appreciate her being so discreet and considerate. Charlie was new to all this and she didn't want to make her uncomfortable in front of so many people.

They both enjoyed listening to the music as Charlie played with the palm of Joey's hand, allowing her own fingers to doodle delicate circles on her skin.

A familiar song began it's opening chords. They both recognised it and their eyes met immediately.

_Trust your breath in me for a moment ... we'll lose the world..._

...the song from the Blaxland – the day they almost kissed for the first time. They glanced around the room and saw that several couples were making their way to the dance floor. Charlie felt a rush of emotions flood her – that song brought back such a mixture of good and bad memories. Good memories of her day having a wonderful fun-filled time with Joey – bad memories of her running away, too scared to face her feelings. If she could have, she would have turned back the clock and done things differently, but that was impossible.

Joey had always loved that song, and even though Charlie had broken her heart on the boat, it still gave her many fond memories. She wanted to take Charlie by the hand and lead her to the dance floor. They had yet to share a slow dance, and this would have been the perfect opportunity, but they could not. It was not the place for them.

Both suddenly felt a little sad – for different reasons - and they now wanted nothing other than to be alone together.

"Let's get out of here", Charlie said. She hadn't expected to be so unsettled by a song, but it had been a very emotional time for them both lately and she realised that maybe they would be better off being away from other people for a while.

They got up and walked over to the counter to settle their bill - then they left.

--------x--------

Joey had sensed the reason for Charlie's change of mood and as they began their walk back along the beach she felt she wanted to reassure her. She took her by the hand again. They walked a little further - Charlie stared down at her feet the entire time. Joey tugged on Charlie's arm gently, ushering her to stop.

"Charlie ... look at me", she said softly.

Charlie lifted her gaze and met with Joey's.

"I love you", Joey said, her voice filled with tenderness. "Just forget about everything that happened. It's in the past now."

Joey's words comforted Charlie and she began to feel her good mood return to her. She just needed to hear those words.

They moved close, kissed passionately. Both wanted to get back to the beach house as soon as they possibly could.

--------x--------

Charlie opened the front door and searched for the light switches. She had no idea which wall they were located on. She found them. _Click_! Uplighters on the wall softly illuminated the room. It looked amazing.

Charlie took off her sandals. Joey did likewise. She watched as Charlie brushed the dry sand from between her toes. She thought she looked incredible, her hair cascading down across her shoulders.

"Y'know...", she said, "I really wanted to dance with you back there."

Charlie looked at her. Suddenly her eyes lit up. She pulled Joey close to her until their lips almost touched and whispered "Well ... there's nothing stopping us now ... is there? And I think I have just the right song!"

She released Joey from their embrace and walked to the other side of the room to find her iPod. _I'm glad I finally bought one of these things!_

When she found it, she moved across to the sound system and switched it on. She connected her iPod and searched for the song she had in mind.

She pressed 'play' and walked back across the room to where Joey stood, taking her by the hand and leading her to an open space on the floor.

The music began - a gentle introduction, relaxing - soothing.

Charlie slid her hands around Joey's waist and pulled her close. Joey rested her arms gently on Charlie's shoulders. They began to sway to the rhythm echoing around the room. They looked deep into each other's eyes as a voice began to sing...

_Blue moon ... you saw me standing alone_

_Without a dream in my heart_

_Without a love of my own ... _the voice was Elvis Presley and it was one of Charlie's favourite songs. It was also her father's favourite song too and that was one of the reasons why she loved it. It reminded her of the good times she had shared with him.

**(Author's note: If you are enjoying reading this and haven't heard this song but would like to hear it to get a better **_**feel**_** of the story, please listen to it at****:****youtube(dot)com/watch?v=4NkLUh_zMP8**** I****t would be a big favour to me! When you hear it, you'll understand why I chose it! Thanks)**

This was perfect. The music was so beautiful, so fitting. The passion they had felt for one another the night before had begun to well within them all over again. Their lips drew together, hungry for each other. They kissed passionately, their tongues exploring each other feverishly. Their hands began to explore each other, removing clothing as they did.

Before the song was even finished, Charlie whispered in Joey's ear "Let's go to bed".

To be continued ...


	4. Chapter 4

Here you go, ladies (and gents, possibly). Time for some fun ... enjoy!

Chapter 4

Joey could feel her legs shaking at the words Charlie had just uttered to her. _Let's go to bed!_ Only in her dreams had she ever imagined receiving such an invitation from such a beautiful woman. Charlie was the embodiment of femininity. She always made sure she looked her best every day, yet she did so with modesty and grace. She was caring, and sometimes shy around people, yet she could be strong-willed and forthright when she needed to be – everything Joey had ever wanted in a woman. And now - to Joey's delight - that woman had just asked her into the bedroom.

They kissed passionately as they moved towards the staircase, leaving a chaotic trail of clothing behind them. They did their best not to stumble over anything - neither wanted to stop and look. Their lips would not allow it. The reached the bottom step and began to ascend together, still locked in passionate embrace. Charlie was further ahead, her back turned towards the stairs. The tiled steps felt cool beneath their bare feet. By the time they reached the top step, they were almost naked, apart from their briefs. Charlie took Joey's hand in hers and led the way back to the mother of all bedrooms!

They stood at the side of the bed, breathing heavily, looking deep into each others eyes. Their eyes expressed the desire they felt at that moment and each could feel the other's hunger for passion. They wanted it – needed it. Even though they had spent the previous wonderful night together, they felt as though they were about to make love for the first time again. Their bodies drew close. They could feel the sweet warmth of one another as the gap between them closed in. They did not break eye contact for a single moment, their eyes fixed intently only on each other.

Joey touched Charlie's tummy with her fingertips – it was firm, yet the skin was soft and amazing to touch. She caressed it with the back of her fingers, glancing down briefly to appreciate it's beauty.

Charlie extended her hand, and placing a few fingertips beneath Joey's chin, she raised Joey's gaze to meet her own and drew her closer for another kiss, this time tender and lingering. Joey's head began to spin - and it was no longer because of the wine. The delicateness of Charlie's touch was almost too much for her. She never imagined that being with someone could be as incredible as this was. Her senses shot into overdrive, she could feel every nerve-ending in her body tingling and burning at the same time. She wanted Charlie right now!

She slid her arms around Charlie's waist, lifted her and threw her onto the bed, sending her flat on her back, arms and legs sprawling in all directions. Charlie was taken aback momentarily by Joey's sudden display of passion - and strength - but she didn't have much time to think about it. Joey, on seeing Charlie's beautiful, near-naked body spread out on the sheets, lunged on top of her immediately.

Charlie was beginning to see a whole new aspect of Joey - and she loved it!

Their lips collided, tongues exploring – deeper and deeper. Joey wanted Charlie to know just how much she desired her. She had held herself back a little the night before – not wanting to frighten Charlie too much – but now she felt she could open herself up and let her lover know just how much she wanted her – and how much she wanted to please her.

Charlie grabbed Joey's soft behind with both hands and squeezed it tight – she was overcome by the ferocity of Joey's desire for her, and she wanted to reciprocate every bit as much. She dug her nails deep into Joey's skin. Joey cried out! Charlie had long, strong nails. She may even have drawn a little blood. Joey felt her skin stinging – but she relished the sensation. If anything it had heightened her senses – making her want to please Charlie even more.

Her legs slid between Charlie's, she was kneeling on the bed, leaning over her lover. She sat up, and lifted Charlie's leg by her ankle, kissing and caressing it as she it moved it across to the other side of her. She briefly made eye contact with Charlie, who was breathing almost as heavily as she was. Charlie's eyes were wide in the anticipation and uncertainty of what Joey was about to do to her. She had never seen Joey like this before, and she wasn't sure what to expect – but she also trusted Joey completely and knew that whatever she was planning to do, she wouldn't be frightened, no matter how unfamiliar it might seem.

Joey slipped off Charlie's briefs as quickly as she could manage. The time for foreplay was over.

She slid herself down the bed a little and placed her lips gently on Charlie's tummy, kissing her and tasting her sweet skin with her tongue. Charlie moaned softly. It felt so good to her and brought back luscious memories of the night before when she had felt Joey kissed her there for the first time.

Joey moved her kisses further down, until she heard Charlie gasping, her breath was shortened. Should she try to control herself a bit longer, for Charlie's sake? She didn't want to. She wanted to please her in a new way. But was she ready for that? She needed to find out so she continued to kiss lower still. She knew that if Charlie was not ready, she would say so. Something, however, told her that Charlie was more than ready. She sensed it.

Charlie gasped loudly at the new sensation. Her head spun with pleasure. The feel of Joey's tongue tasting her made her heart beat even faster and she could hear it resounding in her own chest. Her body begun to quiver. She felt the urge to move her hips – she couldn't do anything but that – the feeling was too strong.

Joey slid her hands upwards, slipping them across Charlie's tummy and grabbing her breasts as she continued to please her lover. Charlie jerked, arching her back in response to the delightful assault on her senses that was being provided to her. As she approached the moment of release, she felt as though she was about to explode. She didn't want this feeling to stop - ever. Her legs writhed uncontrollably, her arms reached out, searching desperately for the sides of the bed so that she could steady herself, but they were not within her reach. _Stupid over-sided bed!_ Her own thoughts made her laugh to herself as her sensations heightened even further.

She felt her whole body tingling. The moment of intense pleasure that Joey had worked so hard to give her was just seconds away. Charlie's gasped repeatedly, each one louder than the last. She threw her head back, crying out in ecstasy as the moment finally arrived. This was the most intense feeling she had ever had – and what made it even more amazing – it was bestowed on her by the woman she loved. Could it possibly get any better than this? Surely not?

She relaxed onto the bed, breathless – her body shaking. Joey placed delicate kisses on her inner thighs as she began to compose herself. She had completely let go of her emotions – let go of everything. She had never been able to do that before and she was thrilled!

Joey slid her way back up the bed and lay herself beside Charlie. She looked at her love – she wanted to get a sense of what she was feeling at that moment. She smiled as she saw the expression on Charlie's face. It was one of utter bliss, her eyes closed, a smile fixed across her face. Her body was totally relaxed. It made Joey happy to see her like this.

She placed her hand back on Charlie's tummy and caressed it, tickling her gently. She could do this with Charlie 24-7. Charlie opened one eye and glanced at Joey, her smile now suggested she had something to say, and Joey knew it would be complimentary.

"What?", Joey blushed. What was Charlie going to say to her about what had just happened in the last five minutes?

Charlie was about to speak before realising that she didn't know how to put her thoughts into words. How had Joey learned to make love like that? It was amazing!

Joey had already figured out what Charlie was thinking. She leaned close to her love and whispered in her ear ... "I've been wanting to do that ... for a long time."

Charlie gazed into her eyes. Secretly, she had thought about it too, ever since she realised just how strong her feelings really were. She pulled Joey towards her and kissed her with incredible tenderness. They embraced, wrapping their arms around each other. Their bodies felt warm and comforting as they relaxed together – resting briefly before they resumed their intimacy.

Charlie had a few desires of her own that she had secretly wanted to share with her love, and that time had now come.

To be continued ...


	5. Chapter 5

**(Hi everyone – Thank you again for you kind comments. They are much welcomed and appreciated and they inspire my writing very much)**

Chapter 5

It was midnight. The sound of a clock tower bell striking twelve times echoed throughout the quaint seaside town.

Both women lay on their backs, gazing up at the patterned ceiling. Joey wriggled onto her side, facing towards Charlie, propping her head up with her arm. She watched her lover lying naked beside her. Charlie's hair was tousled. Had she seen herself in the mirror she might have been horrified, but to Joey she looked even more beautiful – and almost wild.

Joey felt that Charlie always seemed to present herself in a very conservative manner. Perhaps the professional life that she had chosen to follow required this from her. Joey wanted to release her a little from the confines of her lifestyle and bring out the real Charlie she knew was inside her - just waiting to be freed. She had seen it in her tonight, and the night before – and on a few occasions over the past few weeks. She loved to see that side of Charlie and she was determined to see more.

Charlie turned on her side to face Joey, wriggling closer until their bodies were inches apart. She was finally regaining the use of her limbs which Joey had taken from her - using her surprisingly expert skills! She extended her fingers and stroked Joey's shoulder, then allowed her fingertips to run along her arm until they rested on her breast. She caressed it, gazing down as she did, her eyes heavy, her head filled with sweet thoughts.

Joey opened her mouth, wanting to speak, but she hesitated. Charlie raised an eyebrow, waiting for her lover to say something but Joey could not find the right words to express her feelings. Instead, she stroked Charlie's hair, brushing against her cheek each time. This would buy her some time until she could eventually figure out how to convey to Charlie what she wanted to ask her.

"How...", she began, hesitating again, "how do you feel ... I mean ... about being with me?"

Charlie frowned. She wasn't sure what Joey meant by that. Joey tried to think of better words.

"What I mean is ... do you feel that some day you could be ... happy to tell your friends and family that we're ... together?"

Charlie had been thinking about it a lot lately and the more she thought about it, the more comfortable with the idea she had become. She smiled at Joey, partly to reassure her, and partly because she was proud of herself - for beginning to accept her love of another woman.

Joey wanted to reassure Charlie about her own expectations. "I just want you to know...", she said in a soft voice, "that I don't want you to feel pressured into telling people right away. Besides, it's none of their business, right?" She smiled.

"Right", Charlie replied. They drew closer until their lips met.

Charlie felt the need to reassure Joey a little too, and answer her question. "Being with you is ... amazing. You are amazing ... and I will be ... proud ... to tell everyone we know that we're in love."

The words made Joey very happy and she embraced Charlie, wrapping her arms around her tight, squeezing her. Charlie slid her arms around Joey's waist. They snuggled as close to one another as they could and rested their heads on each other's shoulders.

"I'm just gonna need a little time ... that's all", Charlie added.

It was all that Joey needed to hear.

Charlie though for a few moments about how she would tell her sister. She would worry about telling everyone else later.

--------x--------

They lay, holding each other close for quite some time, almost drifting off to sleep. They needed sleep, but neither really wanted any – there would be time for rest later.

Joey kissed Charlie's shoulder, placing delicate kisses all the way up to her neck. She kissed her earlobe, licking it gently. Charlie felt goosebumps rise all over her body. Her nipples rose too. Joey saw this and made a mental note. She had learned one new way to turn her lover on and she was not going to forget it.

She rolled on top of Charlie, determined to arouse her even more. Charlie wrapped her legs around her, and pulled her tight against herself. Making eye contact, they silently signalled that they were ready for more.

--------x--------

Joey lay atop her lover, her back arched, her arms outstretched fully, supporting herself. The feel of Charlie's legs wrapped around her body excited her. She moved her weight onto one arm, and lifted the other so she could caress Charlie's thigh. It felt soft and smooth to touch as she ran her fingers up and down Charlie's skin. Her long, brunette hair cascaded down over her shoulders. She moved closer to Charlie, her hair brushing against Charlie's neck breasts, tickling her. It was the sweetest sensation.

Charlie slid her arms around Joey's back, stroking as she did, their bodies writhing against one another. She rolled them both over so that she was looking down at Joey, her legs still firmly wrapped around her. She supported herself, lifting her upper body, then released Joey from her grip. She gazed down at her and whispered "Turn over".

Joey looked puzzled. What did Charlie have in mind?

"Turn around and lie flat on your tummy", she instructed again, this time more firmly. For a moment, Joey felt as though she she was being arrested. She liked that idea.

Joey did as she was told and relaxed onto the bed, resting her head on her pillow. Charlie gazed down at the beautiful sight below her, the softness of Joey's skin, the curves of her hips and buttocks. She exhaled loudly. She was ready to show her love that she had dreamt about, and yearned for, their relationship too – long before it ever began.

To be continued ...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Charlie slid her leg across Joey's back so that she was sitting atop her, straddling her. Joey could feel the warmth of Charlie's body, her moistness, against her buttocks - it sent her spine tingling. This was incredible. She didn't care what else Charlie had in mind – she could've stayed like that forever.

Charlie lowered herself – she kissed the back of Joey's neck. Joey sighed. She kissed her again, her lips wet, and she continued to move her way down Joey's back, kissing her, her tongue tasting and flicking all the way. Joey breathed heavily. The feel of Charlie's lips on her sent waves of pleasure through her body. Charlie made her way up again, kissing Joey all across her back – and her shoulders. She placed a delicate line of kisses running from one shoulder up to her neck, before turning her attentions to her earlobe. Joey gasped. This was heavenly. It was the only word she could use of to describe it.

Charlie lay herself on top of her lover, supporting her own weight, taking care not to put too much pressure on her. Her body shadowed Joey's. Joey could feel the softness of Charlie's breasts against her back. She felt a comfort in having the woman she loved lie on top of her – she felt protected. _Heaven_!

They were almost cheek-to-cheek - Joey lay her head on her pillow. She could feel Charlie's warm breath against her. She tried to look up at her love, but couldn't turn that far, so she just lay there, enjoying the assault on her senses.

Charlie was ready to tell her lover a secret – and she knew it would make her very pleased indeed.

She leaned closer until her lips almost touched Joey's ear and whispered "I've wanted to do this to you", pausing to kiss Joey's earlobe once more, "... for a long time".

Joey knew at that moment that Charlie must have fantasised about her a lot. Was that what she had been doing all those times when she hid herself away in her room, in her bed, battling with her own feelings? The idea excited her. She needed to know more - ask more.

She turned herself on her side to look at Charlie, who saw the expression on her face and instantly knew that an interrogation was imminent.

Charlie lay down beside her, and they moved closer together for their intimate heart-to-heart.

"You thought about us a lot?" Joey asked tenderly.

"Every moment of every day", Charlie replied, a gentle smile on her face. "I couldn't stop thinking about you."

"And you thought about us being together ... like _this_?" Joey pressed her, smiling at the very idea – the woman she longed to make love to had secretly longed for her just as much!

"Yes...", admitted Charlie, "like _this_". She caressed Joey's cheek, stroking the hair on the side of her face.

Joey bit her bottom lip, unable to stop smiling but trying to make it less obvious. Her eyes widened. She beamed.

"What?", Charlie asked half-heartedly, laughing and knowing full well why Joey was smiling so broadly.

Charlie loved making Joey happy, and she knew that her admissions of having lustful thoughts about her would make her smile. She kissed Joey tenderly, sliding herself on top of her – this time they lay face to face. Their kisses deepened, becoming more fervent – passionate - their breathing became heavy. They were becoming so accustomed to being together like this - making love – and they had spent most of the last 24 hours doing just that.

Charlie's flicked her hair back and away from her face. Her long brunette locks fell across her back and shoulders, cascading downwards, brushing against Joey's face and neck. She placed her hands on either side of Joey's naked torso, sliding them upwards, brushing past her breasts. She moved them further upwards, causing Joey to raise her arms until they were fully outstretched above her head. Charlie caressed them - from her shoulders all the way to the tips of her fingers, before clasping Joey's hands in hers, their fingers became intertwined.

They kissed with intensity, their breathing shortened, the passion between them rose sharply. Joey felt defenceless at that moment - dominated by her lover. She was at her mercy and it was a feeling she loved. It aroused her.

Charlie raised herself up a little, their hands still clasped together. She gazed deep into Joey's eyes, relishing her lover's beauty. Joey's cheeks were rosy red. Charlie thought they looked almost as hot as her body felt underneath her.

She began her descent once again, kissing Joey briefly on the lips before sliding downward. She knew what she was about to do but had no worries about it, no fears – all she thought about was the love she felt for the woman beneath her.

Her lips brushed against Joey's breasts, hovering mere millimetres above them. Charlie was teasing her! Joey could feel Charlie's warm breath against her nipple. It sent shivers through her body. She moaned softly.

Charlie moved further down, kissing her tummy. She placed one hand on Joey's inner thigh, and pushed her leg gently to one side, then did the same to the other one. Joey's felt her head spinning all over again. She was in ecstasy already. How much more could she take?

Charlie's breathing was shallow, and she was shaking. A rush of adrenalin coursed through her body. She lowered herself and kissed Joey's gently on her inner thigh, then the other. Joey exhaled loudly, trying to control herself but it was not easy for her. When she felt Charlie's tongue against her, she gasped, holding her breath. She was unable to do anything else. The sensation was so overwhelming.

Charlie listened to the sweet noises of her lover as she began to pleasure her. She loved the way she tasted, and each time Joey moaned or gasped, Charlie became even more aroused herself. Joey's passionate noises gave Charlie the urge to be even closer to her. She wanted to be even even more intimate with her – and so she grasped Joey's legs, raising them until they rested on her own shoulders. She held firmly onto Joey's hips. Joey placed her feet flat against Charlie's back. Charlie thought they felt a little cold against her skin. _We can warm up underneath the sheets soon_, she thought to herself. She didn't want the woman she loved to catch a cold – she was always the caring soul, even during the most impassioned moments!

Charlie caressed Joey's thighs, sliding her hands upwards. She squeezed her buttocks, scratching her gently with her fingernails. Joey felt as though she could explode at any moment. This was almost too much for her. Her head dizzied even more – she began to express the intensity of the moment more audibly, and at great volume. _I'm glad we don't have any neighbours close by_, Charlie thought to herself!

As Joey's volume increased further, Charlie speeded the pace of her movements. They had almost reached the moment of release. Joey grabbed at the bed sheets below her frantically, tugging on them, trying to control her own movements – to steady herself. Each time she did so, more of the sheets came loose. After a few attempts she had almost stripped the bed completely, but she had no idea she had done so. The tingling sensation running through her body told her she was seconds from bliss. She cried out as the moment arrived, arching backwards, and lifting her entire body upwards. Charlie moved in synch with her, delighting in the sound of her lover at the peak of orgasm. She wrapped her arms around her legs to steady her.

Their bodies relaxed, they were breathless. Charlie was not quite finished – she placed another delicate line of kisses all the way up until her lips met with Joey's. They lay beside one another. Charlie kept her silent promise and pulled the sheets up over them, making sure to tuck them around Joey's feet to keep her warm. The gesture was not lost on Joey. No one had ever taken care of her the way Charlie had. She reciprocated Charlie's kindness, tucking the sheets around her and making sure that she too was comfortable.

They rested their heads on their pillows. Neither had any idea of the time - nor did they care.

Joey glanced at Charlie, who was gazing up at the ceiling. _She looks __so__ beautiful! _Charlie caught her stare and smiled at her. "You okay?"

Joey smiled. She snuggled close to Charlie, resting her head against her shoulder. "Can I make you breakfast in the morning? I'd really love to do that."

"That'd be great", Charlie replied, smiling warmly. They shared a soft, tender kiss before settling down to get some much-needed, much-deserved sleep.

Tomorrow would be their first full day together alone – as a couple. As they drifted off to sleep they thought about the amazing evening they'd just had, the wonderful night before, and they both looked forward to the enjoyment of the new day ahead of them.

To be continued ...

(Author's note: I think I need a rest just as much as these two do. I've got two more days of this stuff to write. It's hard work. Phew! My head is fried! ;-) Thank you all for your support – I'm glad you are enjoying it!)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Dawn broke. Joey awoke to the sound of the clock tower bell striking six times. She glanced around her, for a few moments she was unsure where she was. Then she remembered. _Mmmm_! She looked at Charlie – she was still fast asleep and appeared angelic in the morning sun – she looked radiant. Joey slid herself closer to her lover, wrapping her arms gently around her, careful not to wake her. She rested her head back on her pillow, the sweet smell of Charlie's hair relaxed her, sending her back into slumber.

--------x--------

Joey stirred again as she heard that clock bell that had awoken her a few hours earlier. She counted the eight strikes this time. Geez ... t_here's no need to wear a watch in this town_, she mused!

She glanced at Charlie, who had her back to her, lying on her side. Her skin looked so perfect. She wanted to kiss it, to stroke it, but she didn't want to wake her. _She needs her sleep!_

Joey slid herself out of the bed quietly. She quickly devised a plan. She was going to shower, then go downstairs and see if the fridge had any food – if not she would go and buy some so that she could make breakfast. She realised that she hadn't even seen the kitchen of the house yet. They had not ventured that far. She lifted her small bag of toiletries, walked to the bathroom and slid back the solid glass shower door. She looked at the controls. They looked complicated. There were buttons for heat settings and pressure, and even a button for massage. _Massage?_ _What the hell?_ She wondered how something like that would work. _Where the heck is the 'On' switch? _She tried to decipher the buttons and switches on the panel, and eventually found the one she was looking for. The water came flooding out in powerful jets, but it was freezing. She shrieked, and moved to the edge of the shower where the water could not get her, then quickly put her hand over her mouth, realising her outburst. She hadn't meant to make a noise and she worried that she might have awoken Charlie.

After a few moments the water became warm – she stood underneath, allowing it to cascade down her back. It felt good against her. She took her soap from her bag, closed the shower door and began to wash. After a few moments her entire body was covered in soap bubbles. She loved the feel of them. They tickled her. The noise of the powerful jets of water almost drowned out the sound of the shower door being opened behind her. She flinched as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist.

"Charlie!" she exclaimed. Charlie had frightened her.

"Shhhh", Charlie whispered close to her ear, "I thought you might like some company."

Joey smiled at hearing those words, and she began to turn around to face her lover. Charlie stopped her. "Wait", she whispered, "don't move"

Joey was intrigued. Was she about to relive another one of Charlie's fantasies? She felt as though she was and it was obvious that Charlie had awoken in the same mood as she had been in just before falling asleep the night before!

Charlie caressed Joey's arms, moving her fingers downwards, towards Joey's wrists. She took the soap from Joey's hands and placed it on the holder. Then she grasped Joey by her wrists, raising her arms and placing her hands against the tiled wall in front of them. Joey could tell that Charlie wanted her to keep them there.

Joey felt her senses heightening instantly. She was beginning to see just how imaginative and inventive a lover Charlie was - and that thought aroused her.

Charlie slid her arms around Joey's waist once more, the warm water against her face, wetting her hair. She moved herself closer to Joey until their bodies met. Joey could feel the warmth of Charlie's wet skin against her, her breasts on her back, her hips against her buttocks. It felt amazing.

Charlie took the soap from the holder and placed it against Joey's tummy. She moved her hand in a delicate circle at first, the lather beginning to form on Joey's skin.

"Mmmm", said Joey - she knew she was going to enjoy this.

Charlie continued to lather Joey all across her petite tummy, before moving her hands upwards towards her breasts. Joey sighed! She was in bliss. She felt the urge to move her hands, to turn around and kiss her lover, but she daren't. Not only that, she was enjoying being submissive – and being dominated. It excited her - yet made her feel protected at the same time.

Charlie caressed Joey's breasts, massaging the lather into her skin. She kissed the back of her neck – then her shoulder. She was enjoying this as much as her lover was. Her own senses heightened – she felt passion rising in her. She had never felt this way about anyone before and she could not get enough of her.

She turned her attentions to Joey's back, caressing it, forming a lather which then flowed downwards – she massaged as she moved from one side across to the other. She took her actions further down, lathering her buttocks. Joey closed her eyes and breathed hard. She sighed.

Charlie slid her hands onto Joey's hips, and followed the curve of her pelvis forward and down. Her fingers rested between Joey's legs. She slid her hand downwards, taking Joey by the inner thigh, spreading her legs gently.

This posture seemed strangely familiar to Joey. "Err ... do I have the right to remain silent?", she said, "and anything I say or do may be used against me?"

Charlie burst into laughter. She hadn't intended to treat her lover like a suspect, but maybe subconsciously she associated the act of arrest with power - dominance – and maybe secretly she enjoyed it. She'd have to think more about that one later.

She leaned close to Joey's ear and said "If you remain silent through this ... I'll be very disappointed."

Joey giggled. Even during their steamiest moments together they never lost the ability to make one another laugh out loud - and they loved that about each other.

Charlie slowly raised one hand and placed it on top of Joey's, against the tiled wall. She pressed her palm hard against Joey's fingers, making sure she could not move them. Then, with her other hand, she stroked the inside of Joey's thigh gently, then moved her fingers upwards. Joey gasped out loud. It felt amazing to her! Charlie caressed her, water cascading over their entire bodies. They became even more aroused, consumed by a new hunger.

Joey's body began to shake as she writhed in reply to the sensations coursing through her, her hips moving back and forth in time with Charlie's motions. Charlie quickened her pace, her body moving in precise harmony with Joey's. They interacted together perfectly.

Joey's breathing shortened, Charlie kissed her neck and shoulders – her earlobe. It sent shivers right through her body as she neared the moment of orgasm. She yearned to reach behind her with her free hand and embrace Charlie, touch her - but she held back. Besides, she was enjoying being in the position that Charlie had put her in. It was incredible - sensual.

Charlie bit her shoulder gently. That was it! Joey could barely take any more – she felt herself about to reach the moment of ecstasy and she moaned loudly as it arrived. Her legs shook. She felt she needed to sit down – lie down – otherwise she might fall down. Charlie sensed her lover's sudden weakness and slid her arms around her waist, supporting her. She lay back against the shower door, allowing Joey to lie back against her. Joey began to regain her breath. She reached over and turned off the water. Her hands were now free to explore her lover's body and she didn't hesitate.

She spun around and pulled Charlie into her, their lips collided. They kissed one another hungrily – deeply. She touched Charlie's soft skin, caressing her all over. She was making up for lost time!

Their kisses became more tender, and lingering. They paused to gaze into one another's eyes and smiled. They could stay like that all day.

Charlie was the first to speak – and she was ready to tease her love again.

"Do you hear that noise?", she said, her eyes widened, stretching her neck to listen.

Joey did the same. She couldn't hear anything, except for dripping water.

"It's the sound of breakfast cooking", Charlie said, smiling cheekily.

Joey laughed. She hadn't forgotten her promise to Charlie from the night before.

She pulled Charlie even closer to her, their lips almost touching. "Well it would have been made long ago if you hadn't come in here and ... distracted me", she purred.

Charlie pretended a look of shock. "Oh ... so that's what I am! ... A distraction?"

Joey kissed her tenderly. "Yes...", she replied, raising her eyebrow, "... but a very lovely distraction."

To be continued ...


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: Thank you for all your very kind comments and emails. They are most welcome and I am happy that you are enjoying this story too. If only H&A had been ballsy enough give them a decent long-term relationship before tearing it all apart, eh?

Chapter 8

It was almost 10 a.m. Joey had found the kitchen and checked the fridge. There wasn't much food, so she had made a brief trip to the store to buy a few things. Now she busied herself preparing breakfast – eggs, bacon, toast and coffee. She had also bought some fruit for them. Charlie had been upstairs getting dressed.

"Something smells good", Charlie said as she opened the door of the kitchen.

Joey smiled at her, then frowned a little - "Err ... I wasn't sure what you wanted."

"It all looks great", Charlie said, sitting down at the breakfast bar, opposite Joey. She was more hungry than she'd been in a long time.

"Coffee?" Joey asked.

"Yes, please", replied Charlie. Joey poured some for her. Charlie thanked her and took a sip.

"I ... eh ... almost fell down the stairs this morning", said Joey with a smirk.

Charlie looked at her, a little confused.

"I tripped over a bra ... I think!" Joey admitted, embarrassed a little - although she knew it would amuse her love. Charlie's eyes lit up as she remembered the night before – their dance – the spontaneous undressing, the trail of clothing from the living room to the stairs. - and everything else. She smiled at Joey, biting her lip as she did, trying not to laugh. It didn't work - she burst into fits of giggling.

"We're gonna have to be more careful in future", said Charlie. Joey laughed out loud.

She had almost finished making breakfast and was waiting on the toaster to pop.

"Can you fetch a couple of plates from the cupboard behind you?", she asked Charlie casually.

"Sure!" Charlie turned around and swung open the cupboard door. Joey eyed her, watching her every move.

Charlie gasped. She reached inside and lifted up the beautiful bunch of flowers that Joey had bought for her earlier that morning on the way back from the store.

"Oh wow ... they're gorgeous, Joey", she exclaimed. "Thank you!" She couldn't believe how someone could be so wonderful to her. She hurried across the the floor, flung her arms around her and kissed her. Joey responded, wrapping her arms around Charlie's waist, drawing her close to her. They held each other.

"So ... ", Joey began, her voice soft and low, "what do you want to do today?"

Charlie thought for a few moments, her eyes drifting off into space as she considered all the wonderful possibilities. "Mmmm ... we could ... take a swim?" Then she remembered something.

"We have a POOL", she exclaimed. She had forgotten all about the indoor swimming pool at the rear of the house. Joey had forgotten too.

"Shall we check it out after breakfast?", Joey asked.

Charlie nodded. They kissed tenderly once more before sitting down together at the breakfast bar to share their first morning meal together as a couple.

--------x--------

Charlie cleared their dishes and cups - sharing breakfast with the woman she loved had been fun and she was in a good mood. She sang as she wiped the kitchen worktop ...

"Blue moon ... you saw me standing alone ... without a dream in my heart ..."

Joey was putting Charlie's flowers into a vase she had found in another cupboard. A beaming smile broke across her face as she listed to Charlie sing. She had never heard her do that before and she thought it was one of the sweetest sounds she had ever heard.

Charlie sang some more, but stopped when she looked at Joey, who was still smiling, looking at her.

Charlie blushed a little. "What?" she asked – but she had already figured out why Joey was grinning at her that way.

"I've never heard you sing before", Joey said, "I love it. You have a beautiful voice."

Charlie blushed more. She felt the urge to change the subject. "Err ... shall we go find the pool now?"

They weren't sure how to get to it from inside the house. They had seen it from the outside but would have to investigate. They walked through the living room, trying every door until they found one that seemed to take them in the right direction. The plan worked.

Charlie opened the door and they peered inside. It was luxurious. Not only was the pool heated, and had a poolside bar, but it also had a jacuzzi hidden in one corner. They couldn't see it from the outside. They looked at it for a few moments – it looked inviting - then they looked across at each other. Both women were thinking the same thing, and their thoughts did not have a PG rating (or 'M', for that matter!)

"Should we go for a walk? Then come back here for a swim?" asked Joey.

"Yeah okay. Good idea", replied Charlie.

The left the pool room. Both sensed that they would be spending a lot more of their time in that room today.

They locked the front door and headed down the garden path. Joey stopped briefly to admire the flowers in the garden - pink and yellow roses dominated. She loved yellow roses and so she walked over to one that was in full bloom, leaned over and inhaled. It smelled beautiful so she indicated to Charlie to come to her and do the same.

"Mmmm ... beautiful", Charlie remarked, "but they're not as nice as mine!" She kissed Joey on the cheek – another thank you. She'd thank her again later!

They walked along the beach together, able to take in even more of it's loveliness in full daylight.

Children played nearby. The tide was out, so they made their way to some rock pools. They stood at the side of the largest one they could see. It was teeming with life. Crabs partly hidden beneath stones went about their business. Shrimp scoured the bottom for bits of food. There were hundreds of tiny fish that were all the colours of the rainbow.

Joey ran her fingers through some small pebbles nearby. She gasped at what she saw and picked it up to inspect it. _Incredible_!

Charlie came and stood beside her, curious.

"Do you know what this is?" Joey asked her, excitement audible in her voice.

Charlie looked at the small piece of rock in her hand. She took it from Joey and studied it, turning it over a few times in her hand. One side had an intricate design, like a spiral from the centre to the outer edge. It reminded her of a sea shell, but not like any she had ever seen on the beach before. Besides, it was made of rock.

She looked at Joey, puzzled.

"It's a fossil. Very old. This one's called an ammonite," explained Joey. "I used to collect them when I was little. They're probably what started my whole love affair with the sea."

Charlie was impressed. "How old is it?"

"Hmmm ... by the shape and size of this one ... its probably about two hundred million years old."

Charlie raised her eyebrows. "You're kidding?"

Joey shook her head. Charlie smiled. She had no idea that Joey had an interest in this type of thing and she was pleased to have learned something new about her. She had a feeling she was going to be learning lots of new things about her in the future. She always considered Joey to be an interesting person and it was one of the reasons why she was attracted to her. She was about to learn more about the person she had fallen in love with.

Joey stood up and rubbed her hands together, brushing off small specks of sand.

"Look", she said to Charlie, pointing to the array of organisms inhabiting the water. "Those are limpets, those are blue periwinkles, that's a whelk, a that's a pipi."

Charlie became more impressed with Joey the more she spoke.

"Wow," she said, "you really know a lot about them."

Joey shrugged. "When you work on a boat you get to learn all about the sea. It's just part of the job."

Joey's attempts to play down her own knowledge didn't work on Charlie – she was beginning to see just how much Joey loved being near the ocean, and after listening to Joey's passion and enthusiasm, she was also beginning to understand why.

"Shall we go have that swim now?" Charlie asked, extending her hand to Joey.

Joey smiled at her and accepted her offer.

To be continued ...


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note: Here you are, ladies. I've just finished this chapter and now I'm off for a very long, very cold shower. This one even made _me_ blush as I was writing it. Enjoy! - FirstCenturyBC

Chapter 9

Charlie unlocked the front door and they entered. She went upstairs to put on her bikini whilst Joey went into the kitchen – she had bought some other things that morning and hadn't told Charlie. She opened one of the walk-in kitchen cupboards, lifted the items to take them to the pool room as quickly as she could. They were quite large and cumbersome and she ended up having to wrestle with them one at a time in order to get them there.

When she had finished she joined Charlie upstairs.

A few minutes later they came back down, ready for their swim – towels in hand.

Joey opened the door of the pool room, allowing Charlie to enter before her. Floating in the pool were two large inflatable li-lo's and an inflatable beach ball.

Charlie smiled when she saw them. "Where did _these_ come from?" she said, pleasantly surprised but a little confused as to how they got there. They weren't there earlier.

Joey grinned. "I got them this morning when I was out", she said.

Charlie wrapped one arm around Joey's waist and pulled her close. Their near-naked bodies felt warm against one other. Charlie kissed her tenderly. "You are so sweet". She meant it. Joey was always being so thoughtful and spontaneous and every time she did so, it made Charlie feel very special indeed. No-one had ever made her feel so wanted and loved before.

They placed their towels on a small table near the bar and moved to the edge of the pool. Charlie sat down, dangling her legs in the water first. The water felt warm against her skin. She watched Joey who was walking along the side of the pool, trying to figure out which end of the pool was the deepest.

She stood at the far end, her toes hanging over the edge, her legs neatly together. She straightened her arms by her side and closed her eyes - a look of concentration on her face. Charlie thought she looked beautiful. Her red bikini accentuated her slim, athletic figure, her hair was loose and flowing across her shoulders. Charlie continued to watch as Joey raised her arms simultaneous in an outward motion. She leapt into a dive, her legs perfectly straight, her toes perfectly pointed as she entered the water – barely making a splash. Charlie was hugely impressed – this was yet another point to add to her list of things she had learned today about the woman she loved.

Joey swam underwater for a few moments before emerging just a few feet from Charlie. She flicked her hair back. Charlie was smiling broadly. She held up an invisible score card. "I'd give that 10 out of 10", she said.

"Why thank you", said Joey shyly, "but it probably was more like a 9.7 ... I swallowed some water." She coughed a little - for added effect.

Charlie laughed, amused at Joey's self-effacing sense of humour.

Joey swam closer to Charlie until she was just inches from her. She placed her hands on Charlie's thighs. Charlie silently relished Joey's touch. Her arms felt so warm and soft against her own skin. The coolness of the water made their bodies feel hot against one another. Their eyes met. Charlie leant forward, kissing Joey softly on the lips – a kiss that soon deepened into a passionate one. Joey slid her arms around Charlie's waist and pulled her into the water with her, their lips remaining locked together. The water splashed around them as the moved.

Both women immediately felt the unique sensations of underwater intimacy – the combination of the warmth and wetness of the skin – slippery to touch. It felt amazing.

They wrapped their arms tightly around each other, their legs became entangled beneath them. The water gave them the freedom to embrace in new ways – more closely – ways that would be impossible at any other time, in any other place. They floated together, kissing feverishly, hands exploring each other. Joey's thigh slid between Charlie's legs, rubbing against her. The movement excited Charlie and she reciprocated.

Joey slid her hands onto Charlie's hips, then slipped them around her buttocks. She eased Charlie's legs around her own body. Charlie wrapped them around her tightly. Their breathing became heavy. They felt passionate urges return to them, this time with a vengeance! Neither had made love in a swimming pool before and both were intensely aroused.

Charlie slid Joey's bikini strap down off her shoulder, kissing her along the loosened strapline. It made Joey's skin feel as if it were on fire. She could sense her legs beginning to shake. She slid her hand down Charlie's back, slipping her fingers inside her briefs. She grabbed at the soft flesh, her nails scratching, her fingers tugging, and caressing.

Charlie placed kisses along Joey's neck as she undid her bikini top. It came away from Joey's body, bobbing in the water. Charlie slipped it off her body completely, allowing it to float away from them. She gazed down at Joey's naked breasts. They looked beautiful. She pushed against her, swimming with her until they neared one of the li-lo's. She grabbed it and placed it behind Joey's back, then with all the strength she could muster, she lifted Joey onto it. Joey's upper body became almost completely raised out of the water. This was just what Charlie wanted. She kissed Joey's tummy, moving upwards to her breasts. She took Joey's firm nipple between her lips, flicking her tongue over the hardened skin. It felt warm – wet.

Joey moaned softly. She had returned to heaven again. It was bliss – such a delicious assault on all of her senses - all at once. She held her breath as Charlie moved her attentions to her other breast - kissing, licking. Charlie placed her tongue on the underside of Joey's erect nipple, her teeth brushed against the top. She flicked her tongue - hard, sending thrills throughout Joey's body. Feelings of passion continued to rise with Joey with each flick of Charlie's soft tongue – and now she wanted to return the pleasure – she needed to.

They were close to the edge of the pool. Joey placed her fingertips under Charlie's chin, and gently drew her upwards towards her own lips. She longed to feel them on her mouth – to feel her tongue inside her mouth. Their lips collided in a fury of passion. Joey extended her arm behind her head, grasping the edge of the pool and pulling them over to it. She slid herself off the li-lo and back into the water with Charlie, her back to the edge. She lifted the li-lo out of the water and set it at the edge of the pool on the tiles. Charlie wondered what she was going to do.

Joey grasped Charlie around her buttocks, swinging her around until Charlie had her back to the edge. She lifted her up out of the water and laid her on the li-lo – she didn't want Charlie to be uncomfortable on a cold and hard tiled floor. _Ahh – now I get it, _Charlie thought to herself!

Charlie laid her head back on the inflatable, and looked up at the ceiling. It was patterned with shell designs and starfish. _Pretty_, she thought! She wasn't able to admire them for much longer – her attention was quickly torn away as she felt Joey's hands against her thighs, removing her briefs as fast as she could. Charlie inhaled loudly at Joey's urgency to reveal her nakedness. She loved every moment of it – it thrilled her.

Her eyes still looking up at the ceiling, she felt Joey's lips against her inner thigh, kissing her, moving further upwards. Charlie glanced down at Joey, who made eye contact with her briefly before turning her attentions back to Charlie's near-naked torso. She had a look of desire in her eyes that made Charlie's body quiver the moment she saw it. It was feral – beautiful.

Her breathing quickened as Joey moved further up her body. She knew that any moment she would feel her soft, wet lips against her, and her body shook in anticipation.

The moment arrived. Charlie breathed hard, exhaling loudly. Joey began to explore her, kissing – tasting, touching. The water immersing her lower half begun to feel cooler against her increasingly heated body. The room was silent, apart from the sounds of water lapping against the sides of the pool – and Charlie's delightful expressions of pleasure. Joey could listen to them all day long- and she would be happy to be the cause of them all day long too!

Charlie began to writhe slowly as Joey increased the intensity of her actions. She held onto the inflatable beneath her – it squeaked as she grappled with it using her wet fingers, trying to stay in control of herself. Her attempts didn't work very well. She gave into her urge to clench her fists and she dug her nails into the li-lo, almost bursting it. She realised it was probably best not to do that too much so she raised her hands in the air. She didn't know what to do with them – or where to put them. She instinctively reached downwards and placed one hand at the back of Joey's head gently, moving it in rhythm with Joey's motions and stroking her hair with her thumb.

Joey became even more aroused at the delicate touch of Charlie's fingers against her. She slid her hands along Charlie's thighs, stroking upwards, bringing her fingers nearer to Charlie's pelvis. She placed her fingertips on her, and gently slid her fingers inside. Charlie gasped, then breathed out heavily. _This is incredible,_ she thought.

Joey continued, arousing Charlie to new heights with her mouth and fingers in synchrony. Charlie had never felt so alive as she did there and then and she vocalised her feelings of bliss loudly – the sounds echoing around the room. She was seconds from release, her body shaking – writhing. She cried out as she reached climax – her back arched uncontrollably.

She wanted to swear out loud, in pleasure, but she held back - it was not her style, even though lustful profanities dominated her thoughts.

She relaxed her body. Joey continued to indulge her lover by placing tiny kisses all over her. Her own heart was pounding in her chest. She loved making Charlie feel this way.

Charlie closed her eyes, to regain her composure. A smile seemed to be permanently etched on her face. It looked as though she might never be able to frown or give a suspect a stern look ever again.

When she was calm once more she sat upright. Joey stood up in the water and leaned forward. They exchanged a tender, loving kiss. Charlie was ready to repay her lover.

To be continued ...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Charlie slipped back into the water. Joey moved backwards, keeping her distance. When Charlie began swimming towards her – Joey moved further away, grinning mischievously. Soon they had reached the centre of the pool. They floated together in the water, facing towards one another, moving only their arms to stay afloat.

"Want something?" Joey purred, raising an eyebrow. She loved to tease Charlie.

"You know what I want", Charlie whispered, she was still aroused and it was audible in her voice. She smiled. She sensed exactly what Joey wanted her to do - but she wanted to hear it from her lips first.

"Well ... if you want it ... you're gonna have to catch me first!"

Charlie laughed as she thought about the idea of having to pursue her lover. She liked it. _Okay then_!

Both women watched each other closely – ready for the game to begin. Joey waited for Charlie to make her move. She didn't have to wait long.

Charlie lunged towards her, laughing as she gave chase. Joey flinched, turning as fast as she could and swimming as though her life depended on it. She giggled as she fled.

Joey swam towards the deepest end of the pool, with Charlie close behind her. They were almost at the edge. She could feel Charlie's arms brushing against her ankles. She was catching her! Then she felt Charlie's hand grasp her foot - she shrieked and wriggled.

Charlie pulled her backwards and with her other arm she wrapped it around her waist, pulling her close. Joey relaxed her body, her back against Charlie's tummy, locked in her embrace.

"Gotcha", Charlie whispered in her ear, followed by a tender kiss to her earlobe. She then placed kisses all along her neck. Joey's body relaxed further as she enjoyed the feel of Charlie's soft lips against her. Charlie turned her around. They looked deep into each other's eyes, losing themselves.

Their lips met – a lingering kiss. Charlie looked as though she wanted to say something. Joey tilted her head to the side, waiting for her to speak.

"Do you believe in ... true love?" Her words reflected what she felt at that moment.

Joey smiled warmly and simply answered, "I do now!"

They kissed again, more passionately – their desires igniting within them once more. Joey had never believed that true love was real. She had always felt that the search for true love was nothing more than a human aspiration – mere wish-thinking, a myth. She felt differently now. Charlie was everything she had ever hoped for in a woman – and she knew from the moment she met her that she would always love her, no matter what. That, to her, was true love.

They drifted, locked in a passionate kiss, towards the edge of the pool, nearest the window that looked out onto the driveway and garden. Joey had her back to the edge. Charlie slid her hands onto Joey's hips, then, slipped one hand around to her tummy, caressing her. She lowered her fingers until they slid inside Joey's briefs. Joey held her breath in anticipation of the feel of Charlie's fingers on her. Charlie didn't disappoint. A few moments later Joey gasped as Charlie began to pleasure her. Their kisses intensified – Joey moaned softly as their tongues probed one another. Charlie gently bit Joey's bottom lip. Joey exhaled heavily. Charlie moved her attentions to Joey's earlobe, kissing – licking. She whispered in Joey's ear, "Put your head back."

Joey did just that, and lay her head back against the edge of the pool. Charlie kissed her all across her shoulders and neck, moving from one side to the other slowly as she continued to pleasure her. Joey stretched her arms out and rested them on the edge of the pool. She was at Charlie's mercy now – and she was in ecstasy.

Charlie increased the pace of her underwater movements. Joey's legs weakened, drifting further apart with each passing moment. She was in heaven. The most beautiful woman she had ever met, or loved, was right there with her – no longer only in her dreams.

Charlie suddenly felt the urge to lie atop her love – she wanted to feel Joey underneath her. She slipped her hand from between Joey's legs and slid it around her waist. She slid her other hand around her waist too and lifted her right up out of the water, lying her on the tiled floor closest to the window. Charlie lifted herself out of the water so she could continue her pleasure assault. She rested one arm beside Joey's shoulder, then continued to please her.

Joey was suddenly aware that her eyes could not focus. Her vision was blurry but she didn't care. Sight was not needed at that moment – only touch. The women moved their bodies together rhythmically as Joey approached orgasm – both deeply aroused, their hearts beating faster. Joey felt that familiar all-over tingling sensations she had become so accustomed to over the past twenty-four hours. She cried out as she climaxed – Charlie's lips collided with hers in a passionate kiss as her body stiffened. The release was blissful.

Charlie slipped her fingers up over Joey's tummy. She put her hand beside Joey's other shoulder to support her own weight. She gazed down at her. Their eyes met again. Charlie looked gorgeous, her long, tousled and wet hair hung down, dripping tiny droplets of water on her that tickled her skin as they made contact. Their lips began to move closer for a kiss. Suddenly they heard a noise – the sound of a door of a car or van close. They turned their heads simultaneously to look out of the window beside them.

"Shit!" shrieked Joey. It was a mail van. The driver had just gotten out of the vehicle and was making his way to the door.

Both women rolled together, still in embrace, falling into the water as fast as they could. They ducked down, hiding like schoolchildren playing a game. A few moments later they found the bravery to peer up over the edge of the pool. Had he seen them? They had been lying together beside the largest window in the entire house, almost completely naked. Neither had realised nor cared – until now.

"Do you think he saw us?" said Charlie.

"I don't think so ... I hope not."

They looked at each other and then burst into fits of laughter at the thought of what had just happened. When the intruder had left, they embraced one another as the floated in the water.

Charlie spoke first. "Y'know I think we have a problem, Joey", she began. "We don't seem to be able to spend five minutes together fully clothed. We always seem to end up like _this._" She smiled at Joey, who smiled back at her. She couldn't disagree – the woman spoke the truth!

"Well if you want to stay dressed", Joey began her reply, "then you'll have to cover my eyes ... so that I can't see your gorgeous body." Joey began to play with Charlie's hair as she spoke. "And you'll have to cover my ears ... so that I can't hear your sweet voice. And you'll have to tie my hands ... so I can't touch you. And you'll have to plug my nostrils ... so I can't..."

"Okay okay", Charlie said, laughing. "I get it. So I guess what you're saying is ... I have to numb all five of your senses if we ever want to spend some time together ... with our clothes on?"

"Yeah", Joey replied, "that's right". They moved even closer together, until their noses touched.

"And what about your sixth sense?" whispered Charlie.

"What ... you mean the ability to see dead people?" Joey joked.

Charlie laughed out loud. "Hey I love that movie!"

They kissed again.

Joey lifted her hand and looked at her own fingertips. Her skin was bumpy from water saturation. "Maybe we should get out of this pool before we start evolving fins."

Charlie laughed again. Could this girl get any funnier?

"Okay .. lets get dressed", Charlie said. "And STAY dressed", she commanded, her eyes widened.

Joey smiled and kissed her tenderly. "Well ... for a while, at least!" she purred.

To be continued ...


	11. Chapter 11

Author's note: Thanks for all your support and very kind, very funny comments. They're so great – make me laugh every time.

Chapter 11

The women towelled themselves dry and left the pool room. It had taken them a few minutes to search the water for the bikini tops and briefs that they had hastily removed from one another earlier. They ascended the stairs to the bedroom so they could shower and get dressed. Charlie went first – Joey remained in the bedroom, thinking about Charlie, naked and lathered again. She became lost in the daydream for a few minutes before reprimanding herself. _Must...not...think... like...that! Must...stay...focused! _If she hadn't censured herself, she would have stormed straight into that bathroom - and she and Charlie would not have left that house until they were due to go back to Summer Bay.

_No_, she thought, _it'll be nice to go out ... get some fresh air._

Charlie emerged from the shower. She looked amazing. Joey watched her as she towelled her hair.

_But it would be just as nice to stay in_, she lamented.

Joey made her way to the bathroom, passing Charlie on the way. She stopped beside her. Charlie paused and turned to look at her. Joey took her hand in her own – and placed a tender kiss the backs of her fingers - a silent '_I love you'_. Charlie smiled warmly – a silent '_I love you too'_.

--------x--------

Just over half an hour later they were dressed and ready to face the world outside. They had no idea what they wanted to do or where they wanted to go. They decided to go out and explore the area, and maybe get something to eat.

Charlie opened the door – Joey stepped outside. It was a beautiful day – clouds could not be seen anywhere. Charlie locked the door behind them and they walked together along the driveway and out onto the road this time, instead of taking the beach route. Joey had recalled that there might be some interesting places to visit. She had noticed them as they passed by in the car on the way in - the day before.

They soon passed a gift shop and they stopped for a moment to look in through the window.

"Why do all seaside souvenir shops look the same?" asked Charlie.

Joey laughed, "Yeah ... I hadn't noticed that before".

"Look!" Charlie exclaimed, pointing to the window display. "It's always the same stuff in every shop ... and it's the same all over the world! No matter where you go there's postcards ... keyrings ... t-shirts with the name of the place on it ... keyrings ... little fishing nets ... more keyrings ... sunglasses ... fridge magnets ... keyrings ... hula-hoops ... keyrings!"

"Okay ... remind me never to buy you a keyring for Christmas", Joey said, smirking.

Charlie laughed. They continued their trek along the roadside and within a few minutes Joey noticed a large structure dominating the skyline in front of them. It was a Ferris wheel.

"Hey look", she exclaimed, "it's a funfair."

Charlie looked ahead of her and smiled. The travelling funfair filled the park at the end of the road. They hadn't seen it on the way in the day before. She turned to Joey and said "Do you wanna go there?"

"Yeah, sure", replied Joey. They headed off towards it.

Joey had always loved funfairs when she was little - but she'd forever hate the _Ghost Train_. When she was seven years old she had gathered up courage to ride on one with her brother. She had bravely faced the giant spiders, bats, vampires and frankensteinesque creatures that hung crudely from the ceiling, but when the train broke down, stranding them in pitch black darkness, she panicked. Brett hadn't helped either, doing his best to frighten her even more by pretending to be a vampire, biting her neck. That fear never left her.

As they arrived at the park they heard the sounds of a carnival organ and children laughing. They glanced around at the assortment of games and rides. Everyone was having so much fun and they were eager to join in. They walked towards one game that was set inside a circular stall. A large revolving circular table in the middle of the stall was adorned with an array of prizes, most of which looked like they came right out of a seaside souvenir shop! Children and adults stood around the outside with fishing rods, trying to hook one of the uninspiring prizes.

"You should be good at this one", Charlie said, a wry smile on her face.

Joey laughed. "I don't really know how to fish this way ... but give me a big net and I'll win the whole lot for you in one go - not that you'd really want any of that stuff anyway!" she said frowning at the mediocrity of the goods on offer.

Charlie giggled. Joey glanced across at the game next to the fishing game.

"Aah ... here's one for you, senior constable", she said, pointing it out to Charlie. It was a shooting game!

Charlie laughed out loud. She gave Joey a look that said _'Ha ha ...very funny'._ Once again Joey was filling her day with humour – and she loved it.

Joey spotted something that made her eyes light up. "Wait here...", she said, "I'll be back in a minute". She touched Charlie's arm tenderly before making her way across the park.

Charlie looked around, watching the happy visitors as she waited for Joey to return. She noticed two small children in their mini bumper cars ramming one another head-on. She smiled when she saw the look of sheer determination on their faces.

"Here you go", a voice came from behind her. It was Joey – and she was holding up two sticks of bright pink candy floss.

"Aww ... thank you", Charlie said, taking one of the sticks from Joey's hand. They walked side-by-side, nibbling on little pieces of pink, fluffy goodness.

"Would you like to go on that?" asked Charlie, pointing up to the big wheel.

Joey looked up at it. It was pretty big. They'd get a great view of the ocean up there. "Yeah, sure ... why not!"

--------x--------

They stood in line, awaiting their turn. The carriages looked pretty small, not much room to move around. Within moments the attendant ushered for them to come forward and hand over their tickets.

They climbed aboard. Talk about snug fit! It was tight – but cosy. They were trying to avoid this type of closeness, the temptation – but in this case they had no other option. The carriage moved forwards and upwards, creaking loudly as it did.

"Jeez .. is this thing safe?" Joey asked, frowning.

Charlie looked up at the metal spokes. "Well ... I can see more rust than I'd like to", she replied, her brow furrowing.

Joey smiled. She took Charlie's hand in hers as they neared the top. Charlie looked out at the ocean. She thought it looked spectacular. Joey's attention was caught by a trawler heading out to sea. Although she loved boats, she was so glad to be on dry land with the woman she loved. She glanced across at Charlie. Her hair flowed as the wind caught it. _She looks beautiful, _thought Joey!

Charlie turned her head to look at Joey, catching her stare. She smiled – knowing that Joey was probably thinking nice thoughts about her. Charlie glanced up at the carriage coming behind them. It was empty. She turned her gaze back to Joey and leant forward to steal a kiss. Joey leaned across to meet her, then suddenly realised their promise to one another. As Charlie closed her eyes, Joey placed her index finger against her lips, stopping her. "We're supposed to be behaving ourselves, aren't we?" she teased.

Charlie opened her eyes and looked at her. "One kiss won't hurt", she whispered, almost pleading.

Joey smiled at her. Overcome by Charlie's sweetness, she placed a tender, lingering kiss on her lips.

To be continued ...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Charlie was right. One kiss really couldn't hurt, although Joey feared that if they allowed themselves to get _carried away _up there, the whole Ferris wheel could collapse on top of them. It looked very old and she felt it was desperately in need of some TLC – or some WD-40, preferably.

The wheel creaked to a stop and they squeezed out of their carriage with just as much difficulty as they had getting in. Joey suggested that they have a look around the rest of the funfair.

"Let's see who can spot the worst prize", Charlie said.

Joey was amused. "Well ... there's plenty of competition for _that_ title."

They walked through the crowds. An old lady walked past them with a scowl on her face, as well as excessive, thick facial hair.

Charlie nudged Joey and in a low voice said "Joey look ... bearded lady ... I didn't think funfairs had sideshows anymore. I thought they weren't politically correct anymore ... or whatever."

Joey burst out laughing. "Err ... I don't think she's part of a sideshow, Charlie. She's the candy floss vendor. I bought it from her."

Charlie gasped and put her hand over her mouth - her eyes widened. She tried desperately not to laugh out loud.

"Oops," she said – a little embarrassed.

Joey couldn't stop laughing and it was infectious and they both had to fight to regain their composure.

"Well, hopefully the old dear's deaf and she didn't hear you", Joey added.

Charlie grinned and shook her head in disbelief that she had got it so wrong!

They continued their walk around the crowded park until they came back to the entrance again. Joey grabbed Charlie by the hand and dragged her over to the shooting game.

"Okay Senior Constable Annie Oakley ... let's see just how good you are with one of these things", Joey said as she picked up a handgun and offered it to Charlie.

Charlie blushed a little, then took the gun from her hand. Joey gave the attendant some coins and he handed Charlie the pellets to load up the gun. She loaded them into the chamber. The attendant was impressed. Usually he would have to give instructions to people, and most of the time the instructions still didn't help and he ended up having to load the gun for them - but this girl knew what she was doing!

Charlie and Joey looked across at the targets. There were neat stacks of tin cans, arranged in pyramids, sitting atop small tables - three on the bottom row, then two above, and lastly, a single can on top.

"So what do I have to do?" Charlie asked the attendant.

"All you have to do is knock all six cans off the table completely. You have ten shots. Good luck!" and he stepped out of the way.

"Yeah ... good luck!" Joey said.

Charlie adopted the correct stance that she had been taught as a student officer and took aim. She fired. The top can went flying off!

"Yay ... great start", said Joey, congratulating her.

Charlie glanced at her and winked. She took aim again and fired shot number two! The pellet ricocheted off a can on the second row, which went flying into the air, somersaulted and fell to the ground.

"_Wooaah_ ... I must remember never to make you mad when you've a gun in your hand", said Joey.

Charlie tried not to laugh so she could keep her concentration, but trying not to laugh was difficult around Joey.

She shot again. Another can went flying. The attendant started to look worried – three cans killed with three shots. Was he going to have to part with one of his many crappy prizes today?

Only the bottom row remained – three cans. Charlie aimed and fired again. Miss!

"Damn", she said.

"Well ... there's one criminal who got away", joked Joey. "Don't worry ... you still have six shots left. You might still do it!"

"This gun isn't calibrated very well", complained Charlie, before remembering where she was. It was, after all, only a funfair. The attendant probably didn't even know what that word meant. He was just there to make money, and look after his large and small cuddly toys, hoping that nobody would win any of them.

"Y'know ... a bad carpenter always blames his tools", Joey teased. Charlie looked at her and gave her another _'Ha ha very funny'_ look. Joey winked at her.

She took aim for her fifth shot. There were still three cans standing. Charlie was beginning to suspect they might be superglued to the table. _Maybe __that's__ why he's got so many prizes left!_

She fired – a can flew off the back of the table. Joey cheered. She aimed again and fired. This time a can fell over, and started rolling across the table. Both women held their breath. Would it roll all the way off?

It didn't. It stopped at the edge – mocking them!

"Hard luck!" said the attendant. She still had four shots left with one can standing and one can lying on its side. She aimed at the upright can and fired. It was history!

She had three shots remaining to try and knock the rogue can off. She fired. Miss. She fired another quickly. It hit the can, but only made it roll a little further. She now suspected that the can had probably been filled with sand or concrete. It should have been lying on the ground by now.

She had one shot left. She took aim, held her breath and squeezed the trigger. The can flinched and fell to the ground.

"You did it!" exclaimed Joey.

"Well done", said the attendant. Charlie gave the gun back to him and as soon as she did, Joey threw her arms around her and hugged her.

Charlie did her best to appear nonchalant about her success. "I guess I should say some kind of catchphrase right now, to make myself seem even cooler", she said.

"And what would that be?" enquired Joey, raising her eyebrow.

Charlie thought for a moment. "Hasta la vista ...", she said in her best Schwarzenegger accent, before softening her tone of voice and gazing into Joey's eyes, "baby!"

That last word was intended only for her. Joey blushed.

"So what'll it be?" interrupted the attendant. "You can choose any prize."

"Oh, you're too kind", said Charlie. The attendant didn't detect the hint of sarcasm in her voice.

She turned to Joey and said "I'd like you to choose for me."

Joey was chuffed. She looked at the selection of cuddly toys and other, less desirable prizes on the shelf at the side of the stall. She spotted the perfect one.

"That one", she said, pointing to a gorgeous cuddly lion cub.

Charlie's eyes lit up. She hadn't even noticed the cub on the shelf. And when she compared it to the rest of the prizes, it really stood out.

The attendant took it from the shelf and handed it to Charlie.

"Thank you", she said, "It's perfect."

"Congratulations", said Joey. "I suddenly feel a lot safer ... now that I know I have my very own terminator!"

Charlie laughed as they walked away from the game towards the exit. "You hungry?" she asked Joey.

"Yeah ... now that you mention it. Hey ... why don't I cook for us."

Charlie looked at her, touched at Joey's offer. "That'd be great!" she said. "What do you want to do this evening? After all, it's our last night here."

"I was thinking ... maybe ... a gigantic sofa, a DVD, some popcorn ... to start with!" Joey said, smiling devilishly.

"Now that ... sounds like the beginnings of a very interesting evening", said Charlie, as they made their way back to the beach house.

To be continued ...


	13. Chapter 13

(Author's note: Today has been a very prolific day for me – two chapters within 12 hours. I don't like to keep you eager folks waiting too long - and I'm on a roll, for some reason! It's almost like an exorcism. All together now: _"The power of Christ compels you ... the power of Christ compels you" ;-) _Enjoy!)

Chapter 13

Charlie unlocked the beach house door and stepped inside – Joey followed her. She walked into the living room and placed her newest cuddly friend on the sofa. He was adorable – her favourite animal. He had a cute, stubby lion cub mane on the top of his head. Joey picked him up and put the mane against her chin, flattening it against her skin.

"What am I?" she asked Charlie.

Charlie looked puzzled. "I don't know."

"I'm the bearded lady!" She grinned.

Charlie laughed out loud. "Yeah thanks for reminding me about that one!" She was still a bit embarrassed about it.

Joey put the lion cub back where he was. "I'm going to go to the store and get a few things", she said. "What do you want to eat later?"

Charlie thought for a moment. "Whatever you feel like making", she replied. "I'm sure it will be delicious. But you don't have to cook if you don't feel like it. We could order take away."

"Nah ... I love cooking. It'll be my pleasure."

Charlie smiled warmly. Joey walked over to her, took her hands in her own and kissed her.

"I won't be long. You guard the house while I am away, Miss. Terminator."

Yet another _'Ha ha very funny'_ look was swiftly thrown Joey's way. Charlie was falling more and more in love with this girl's sense of humour every day.

"Oh that reminds me...", said Joey, "which movie do you want me to get?"

"Err .. I don't know, really. What are you in the mood for?" replied Charlie.

"Do you like Adam Sandler movies?" asked Joey.

"Err ...", Charlie didn't know how to reply. Her inner self was saying _No way_ but she didn't want to offend Joey - maybe she liked his movies. "Err..."

"Good!", Joey said, reading Charlie's hesitation as a definite _No._ "I don't like them either and if you had said yes then I would have had to end our relationship right here and now." She grinned cheekily. "I'm sorry, Charlie ... but it's just the way I feel", she added - with pretend melodramatics.

Charlie burst out laughing. They kissed once more before Joey left the house and headed towards the store.

--------x--------

Charlie went upstairs to freshen up. She set out a different outfit for the evening ahead,

washed her face and began to reapply her make-up. During her alone time, she thought about what had happened over the past few days. Although the recent changes in her life were scary, she didn't regret one single thing - and although the future seemed scary, she knew that with Joey by her side she would get through it. She thought about how to tell Ruby about her new relationship.

_How would you even start a conversation like that?_ _How will she react?_ _I told her I was taking Joey away for a few days because she needed a break after everything that happened to her._ _If only she knew! How will Joey and I manage to spend time together in such a close-knit, nosey community?_

She didn't want to tell everyone right away. Ruby would be first, and probably Leah next – but the rest could wait until she, and Joey, were ready to tell them. It was none of their business!

She sat on the bed and began to apply her favourite body moisturiser. It was made with vanilla extract and it always made her feel just that little bit more feminine and sexy than she already felt every day. She loved it.

She heard the front door opening. Joey was back and she could hear her going into the kitchen. For a few moments Charlie imagined that the beach house was their home and that they had been living together for a while. She loved that idea. It felt like her whole life was finally falling into place and she not only had a purpose, but a reason to love life. Joey made her feel all those things and she loved her deeply. That would never change.

After a few minutes Joey came upstairs.

"Hey", Charlie greeted.

"Hey", replied Joey. She held up two DVD boxes so that Charlie could see them. "I wasn't sure whether you were in the mood for comedy or horror ... so I got one of each."

"Great", said Charlie. "Which ones did you get?"

"Okay ... in the comedy genre I got ..."

"The Wedding Singer?" joked Charlie.

Joey threw Charlie a _'Ha ha very funny'_ look all of her own.

Charlie continued ... "Big Daddy? Little Nicky? Happy Gilmore?" She couldn't think of any more.

"Y'know for someone who doesn't like Adam Sandler movies ... you certainly know the names of a heck of a lot of them," joked Joey.

Charlie laughed. "I've seen them all ... but I had no choice, believe me! Rubes is a big fan."

"Oh you poor thing", Joey sympathised. "There must be some sort of therapy you can get for that kind of trauma!"

"I wish", replied Charlie. "So what _did_ you get?"

"I got", she held up the box again, "There's something about Mary."

"Fantastic. I haven't seen that in ages. I love it. It's one of those movies you can watch over and over again", Charlie enthused.

"And in the horror genre I got ... Rosemary's Baby. It's an absolute classic! Have you seen it?"

"No I haven't" Charlie replied.

"Well then ... you are in for a _real treat_. It's the creepiest movie I've ever seen. It's got everything ... the devil ... a scary apartment ... it has a real 'spirit of the sixties' feel to it ... it's got the lovely Mia Farrow in it ... and it's full of little old ladies who look just like the hairy one we saw today!"

Charlie laughed, "Jeez ... well then it MUST be scary!"

"I'm going to go and get dinner started ... and there's popcorn for later."

Charlie gazed at her and smiled. "Can't wait." She pulled Joey close to her, kissed her tenderly and whispered "We are going to have a great time tonight".

Joey knew exactly what Charlie meant by that, and it made her blush.

To be continued ...


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Joey stood in the kitchen overseeing her culinary creation. She had decided to make Moroccan chicken with side salad for them. She knew Charlie would love it. She had made a spicy mixture of turmeric, cumin, garlic, ginger, a little curry and some hot chilli to flavour the chicken before transferring it all to the frying pan. The pan sizzled, making her feel even more hungry than she already was.

Charlie was still upstairs changing into the outfit she had set out. Even though she knew she was spending a night in on the sofa, she still wanted to look her best for Joey. This was their last night together at the beach house and she wanted it to be special. Then again, every night was special when she was with Joey.

Joey transferred the chicken to the oven for the final ten minutes of cooking. She was pleased with the way it was turning out. Charlie would be impressed for sure. She quickly tidied the worktop and went upstairs to freshen herself up for their night of ... watching a movie!

Charlie greeted her as she entered the bedroom.

"Wow", Joey exclaimed, her eyes widened – her jaw dropped. Charlie looked amazing. She was wearing a beautiful red halterneck top and white three-quarter length jeans. "Wow", she said again.

She blushed, then posed a little. "You like?"

"Wow", said Joey again before realising the limiting effect Charlie was having on her vocabulary. "You look gorgeous", she added.

"Thank you", Charlie said shyly.

Joey felt like the luckiest woman in the world. The most beautiful person she had ever know, inside and out, was standing right in front of her – dressed to kill. And better than that – she was going to be _un_dressing her later. _Life can't possibly get any better than this, _she thought!

She entered the bathroom to freshen up. When she emerged she applied some make-up and changed into something comfortable to wear that evening. She chose cream slacks and a matching vest top with embroidered design. Charlie watched at her as she sat brushing her hair in front of the mirror. She suddenly felt a flutter between her legs - it almost took her by surprise. No-one had ever made her feel like that before and she began to consider that maybe she hadn't ever really been straight at all!

Joey stood up, turned around and looked at her. "You look beautiful", Charlie said, smiling at her warmly. Joey came close to her. They took each others hands in their own, fingers caressing fingers.

"I...", Joey began, whispering, "I..."

Charlie knew the words that were coming. She felt it. She searched Joey's expression, waiting eagerly to hear the remaining two of those three little words everyone loves to hear.

"I ... I ... have to go take the chicken out of the oven now ... it'll be burnt if i don't", Joey said, ending her sentence with a cheeky smile.

Charlie slapped her arm playfully. Joey kissed her on the cheek and walked out of the room, but not before glancing back and blowing her a kiss.

"Hmph ...", retorted Charlie with just as much mischief in her voice, "you can keep your damn kisses!"

Joey laughed as she descended the stairs.

--------x--------

They sat at the dining table together. The lights were set low. Joey had bought wine for them and had laid the table, making sure to place a single candle in the middle, surrounded by some flowers from the garden.

"Where did you get time to do all _this_?" Charlie asked. She was impressed.

"Well I had plenty of time ... I know how it takes you ages to get ready for _anything_."

Charlie's mouth fell agape, her eyes widened. "It does not!" she protested - at the same time she was amused. Perhaps there was a little bit of truth in it.

Joey giggled. She was teasing – again.

"This is delicious, by the way ... thank you," Charlie said. "Where did you learn to make it?"

"I spent some time in North Africa", Joey explained.

"No kidding!"

"Yeah ... I was in Marrakech for about 9 months. Moroccan food is fantastic."

"Yes I'm starting to get that", Charlie said as she took another sip of her wine.

--------x--------

After they had finished their meal, and their bottle of chardonnay, they cleared their dishes and moved to the living room. The sofa looked very inviting. It was huge. Plenty of room to roll around on it! Joey picked up the DVD boxes.

"Okay ... so what are you in the mood for?", Joey said as she held up the There's Something About Mary DVD box, "... Cameron Diaz with sperm in her hair... or"

Charlie burst out laughing.

"or ... a scary group of satanic pensioners?", she continued, holding up the other box.

"Lets go with the geriatrics", said Charlie. "If it's as good as you say it is ... then I'm gonna be glad to have you here ... to hide behind!"

"Trust me ... you'll love this movie", Joey reassured her.

She loaded up the DVD player and found the switch to illuminate the projection screen. She switched on the sound system and turned down the lights.

They climbed onto the sofa together and sat close. Joey put her arm across the back of the sofa behind Charlie. Charlie took Joey's hand in hers. It was the first time they had relaxed together like this, as a couple. It was so comforting to them – reassuring. Their cuddly friend sat happily at the other end as the creepy theme tune of the horror flick began to echo around the room.

--------x--------

The movie was halfway through. Charlie was sat upright, her body rigid – holding Joey's hand tight. The expression on her face reflected her feelings of horror and dread at that moment. The scene showed a group of very old, very wrinkly and very naked people, standing around a bed – chanting as the devil was 'getting to know' poor Rosemary. Some of the old ladies' nipples were in perfect horizontal alignment with their bellybuttons.

"I think I'm gonna be mentally scarred for life after this", Charlie said, not taking her eyes of the screen for even a second.

Joey smiled, remaining silent as Charlie got her first taste of the terrors that were soon to come. Charlie pulled Joey closer to her, and put her arms around her, their faces cheek-to-cheek as they watched more.

To be continued ...


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

It was the last five minutes of the movie and Charlie was on the edge of her seat. Each time she had been frightened by a scene, she grasped Joey's hand tighter. Joey's fingers had turned white almost an hour ago, and they hurt a little, but she didn't care. She was enjoying herself too much.

Charlie flinched, gasping. "No!", she cried, and put her hand across her mouth. Rosemary had just discovered the devilish plot against her. The father of her baby wasn't human, and she broke down, hysterical, as the group of revellers chanted "Hail Satan. Hail Satan"

Charlie remained fixated on the screen, horrified as story reached its conclusion. Joey watched too, then looked at Charlie and smiled. It was obvious that Charlie had been just as thrilled watching it as she had been herself - the first time she saw it.

Joey switched the DVD player off using the remote control. Charlie hadn't moved an inch. She sat staring at the blank screen, thinking.

"Are you okay", Joey asked her, concerned.

Charlie slowly turned to face Joey, a huge grin breaking across her face "That was AWESOME!"

Joey was pleased. Her own instincts told her that Charlie would love it and she was right.

"Ohh ... I need a hug now", Charlie said, pulling Joey closer to her. "I'm a little freaked out."

Joey hugged her tight and they lay back on the sofa. Their bodies became relaxed.

They slid around so that they would be more comfortable, lying side-by-side along the length of the sofa. Charlie lay flat on her back, with Joey beside her, on her side. There was plenty of room for both of them. Joey took a few strands of Charlie's hair between her fingers and began to play with them.

Her mind started to wander. She suddenly had a thought that she didn't want to entertain - and it had made her frown.

"What's wrong", Charlie asked.

Joey hesitated in answering "I ... I was just thinking ... what it's going to be like for us when we get back."

Charlie had tried not to think about that too much either. "I know. It's going to be difficult for a while ... maybe. But hey ... we'll get through it, right?"

Joey smiled at her. Charlie always knew how to reassure her.

"Right", she replied. "And it probably will be difficult, especially after being so spoiled here ... living the beach house lifestyle."

Charlie knew she was right. They could get used to staying in that house together very easily. Neither really wanted to leave anytime soon.

Charlie pulled Joey even closer to her. Their lips met, and they kissed tenderly. Joey placed her hand on Charlie's tummy, stroking it gently. She slid her fingers beneath her top. She needed to feel her bare skin against her own. Charlie's breathing shortened as she reached out and placed her fingers delicately on the back of Joey's neck, pulling her closer for a deeper kiss. Both women felt their senses heightening - as they had done many times over the past few days.

Joey slid her hand further under Charlie's halterneck. She brushed against her breast, her fingers tracing the outline of her bra. Charlie moaned softly. Joey's touch was almost magical to her. It was as if Joey could read her mind – she seemed to know exactly where to touch her – and how to touch her.

Charlie slid her hand along Joey's thigh, resting on her hips. She slipped her fingers under Joey's vest. Her skin felt warm and soft. She wanted to touch more of her – needed to. She pulled Joey on top of her, kissing her with even greater passion. She relished the feel of her lover weighing down on top of her – it comforted her and made her feel protected. She needed to feel protected sometimes, she had spent most of her life being the protector.

She grabbed the hem of Joey's vest and slid it upwards. Joey helped her remove it altogether, allowing it to fall on the floor beside them. Charlie glanced up at Joey's slender torso. Her hair cascaded over her shoulders and down over her breasts.

"You look beautiful", she whispered.

Joey smiled at her warmly, then lowered herself until their lips met once more – a deep lingering kiss. They began to taste one another, gently. Charlie allowed her tongue to trace the outline of Joey's lips. Joey moaned as she felt the urge to reciprocate. She could feel her body temperature rising sharply – her skin tingled.

She broke away from Charlie's lips and gazed down at her body. She looked incredible. Joey allowed her eyes to appreciate the beauty of Charlie's outfit for a few more moments, the way it accentuated her body – it aroused her. That was it! _It's coming off __now_, she thought.

She lifted her leg and slid it across Charlie's until she straddled her. Then she took Charlie's hands in hers and guided her to sit upright. She wasted no time in slipping the red top up and off her body. It was gone in seconds. Charlie could sense Joey's desire for her quickening and it turned her on.

Their lips collided, hungrily wanting more of each other. Charlie slid her arms around Joey's waist, placing them flat against her back – her hands exploring. She wanted to feel as much of Joey's bare skin against her own as she possibly could, and hold her tight. She slid her fingers towards the clasp of Joey's bra, undoing it with ease. She placed her fingers on each strap and slid them forwards, kissing her along her shoulder as she removed it. Joey's breasts were inches from her own lips. She had thought many time about being like this with her. All those times that she lay in her bed, hiding from her own feelings, thoughts of Joey, naked, had continued to invade her mind. Most of the time she battled against them, pushing them out of her head. But as time passed she allowed herself to let go and accept the fantasies that had brought her many sweet ideas.

She placed a single delicate kiss between Joey's breasts, closing her eyes as she did. She loved the feel of Joey's soft bosoms against her cheeks, their warmth. She brushed her face against them. _Heaven_, she thought! She kissed one, then placed kisses all over. She took her nipple in her mouth. It became even more erect instantly. Joey gasped. The sensation was incredible.

Charlie gently bit her hardened skin, flicking her tongue in all directions. Joey's arousal heightened, and she urgently felt the need to show her lover the effect she was having on her. She slid her hands around Charlie's back and undid the hook of her bra. Charlie allowed her to remove it, helping her by raising her arms. It fell to the floor. Joey slid her legs between Charlie's. Charlie wrapped them around her and pulled her close to her.

Joey gazed down at the beauty of the woman she loved beneath her. She watched Charlie's chest heave as she breathed heavily. Her tanned skin looked beautiful. She guided Charlie to lie back on the sofa as she moved herself forward, placing her lips on her neck – kissing, licking. She could taste the sweetness of Charlie's vanilla body moisturiser on her lips.

"You taste like ice-cream", she whispered in Charlie's ear. The words made Charlie smile.

To be continued ...


	16. Chapter 16

**May I just say that the comments from you guys just keep getting funnier and funnier. They really do make my day. They also help my writing more than you could possibly imagine. Thank you. **

**By the way ... it's Woo Hoo time again (in case you're wondering) ... ENJOY!**

Chapter 16

Charlie thought a little about the words Joey had whispered to her moments earlier as her lover continued to shower her neck with kisses. She decided they were probably the sweetest words anyone had ever spoken to her. _Ice-cream!_ They had a childlike honesty to them - and she loved that. She wanted the sofa to swallow them up right there and then, so they could stay like that forever. It was her idea of heaven.

Joey was having a few ideas of her own. Lying atop the woman she loved and kissing her this way sent her pulse soaring and she needed more. She wanted them to be naked together – immediately. There was no other option!

Charlie slid her fingertips upwards along Joey's neck before allowing them to rest gently on her cheeks. She drew her towards her and kissed her passionately. Joey craved to undress her, but Charlie held her firm - locked in embrace. Both felt as though their bodies could merge into one – and that it would be the only way to truly satisfy their desire to deepen the intimacy between them.

Joey could hold back no longer. She dragged her lips away from Charlie's and sat upright. Her breathing was heavy and audible. She looked down at Charlie, casting her eyes along her nakedness before meeting her gaze. Charlie instantly saw the same wild, lustful look in Joey's eyes that she had seen earlier that day - and she felt a flutter between her legs again. She could sense her own skin becoming hotter.

Joey grabbed at the waistband of Charlie's jeans with both hands and unbuttoned them, then pulled down on the zip. She wanted her naked – now! She tugged them downwards with all her strength. They were not as tight-fitting as she expected them to be and they came away almost too easily, along with her briefs, in one single tug...

"Woaaah", Joey exclaimed as she lost her balance and fell backwards. Her head landed sideways on top of the young lion cub minding his own business at the other end of the sofa. His mane tickled her nose. She tried to blow the fluffy strands away from her nostrils, but it didn't work. Suddenly she felt as thought she was going to sneeze - but she fought the urge with all her might. This was no time for sneezing.

Charlie raised herself up to look. She laughed aloud at the sight of Joey fighting off fluff! Joey sat upright, then with her foot she kicked the poor unfortunate cub to the floor. The giant sofa just wasn't big enough for the three of them, as far as she was concerned.

Joey raised herself onto her knees and began to unbutton her own slacks as fast as she could. Charlie sat upright to help her, their fingers brushing against each another as they fumbled with the button and zip. She loved Joey's urgency to be naked beside her – and it turned her on even more. She grabbed either side of the waistband and tugged them downwards. She then slid her fingers inside Joey's briefs, pulling them down as far as she could. She pushed her backwards, lying her down so that she could remove them completely - wasting no time.

She lunged on top of her. She wanted to kiss her – could not bear her mouth to be parted from Joey's any longer. They kissed with a newfound intensity. Their lips felt hard against one another. Their breathing heavy, and in harmony. Their bodies mirrored one another as they lay together – breasts touching breasts – legs against legs – arms touching arms. This was exactly how they wanted to be and nothing could have broken them apart.

Charlie felt a rush of emotions flood through her. Each time they made love she felt something new – another reason to love being alive. She felt completely in love with Joey, and she was falling more and more in love with her with every hour that ticked past. She needed to tell her just how she felt.

She looked deep into Joey's big brown eyes as she thought of the right words to say to her.

"Do you know how happy you make me feel?" she said softly. There was a vulnerability in her voice which Joey had never heard before.

Joey smiled warmly. She knew. She leaned closer and kissed her tenderly.

"Do you know how much happier I am _about_ to make you feel?" Joey teased as she gently slid her fingers between Charlie's legs, her fingertips becoming wet instantly.

Charlie gasped at Joey's touch. She moaned softly as Joey began to please her, moving her fingers in delicate circles. Charlie felt as though her body was being tickled on the inside - the sensation coursed through her. She slid one leg between Joey's, rubbing against her, back and forth. Charlie shifted her weight onto one arm, then slipped her other arm down over Joey's nakedness and rested it at the top of her inner thighs. She paused to look into Joey's eyes - waiting to see the expression on her face as she moved her fingers further upwards. Joey's eyes widened as Charlie's fingertips slid between her legs - her head arched backwards a little and she exhaled loudly.

Her breathing became short and rapid as Charlie began her own pleasure assault. Joey closed her eyes for a few moments, her own body becoming still – motionless. She was in bliss. She opened her eyes and found Charlie's gaze immediately. They shared a look of love that neither would ever forget.

Joey resumed her efforts to please her lover. Their movements soon harmonised perfectly, each seeming to know the others exact thoughts and desires. They vocalised their arousal together – noisily. The sound was exciting to them – and new – and it made them want to increase their volume further.

Charlie could feel her body tingling. The sensation was so strong. She was approaching the moment of release. Their lips remained apart although their mouths were close to one another – but their concentration was focused elsewhere. Charlie slipped her fingers upwards and placed her hand on the sofa to steady herself. She was fast approaching orgasm and she sensed that it would be completely overpowering. She was right. She thrust her head backwards, crying out as the moment arrived. Joey watched her as her hair flicked backwards and cascaded down over her shoulders again. _So beautiful, _she thought!

Charlie felt her entire body shaking. She felt the urge to collapse on top of her lover but she didn't want to. She wanted to give Joey the same blissful feelings she had just experienced. She offered her hand to Joey who took it. Charlie moved herself so that she sat upright and ushered Joey to do likewise. She pulled Joey towards her – wanting her to sit on top of her. Joey did as she wanted.

Charlie suddenly remembered one of the many fantasies that she had thought about – and she felt the urge to act it out. She looked up at Joey and told her calmly "Turn around", a coolness in her voice.

Joey smiled at her - her eyes widened. She sensed that Charlie was about to unleash a part of herself that had only ever existed in her own thoughts before, and it made her even more aroused. She did as she was told and turned around so as to face the same direction as Charlie, straddling her.

Charlie took a deep breath, allowing a few moments to take in the beauty of the woman before her eyes. Joey's long, brunette hair flowed down her back. Her skin glowed. Charlie's gaze traced the outline of her body down to her buttocks. They looked amazing. She slipped her hands onto Joey's lower back and slid them upwards, caressing her. Her fingers felt strong, like those of a masseuse. Joey's senses heightened at the feel of Charlie's fingers rubbing against her muscles. She was in ecstasy.

Charlie leaned forward, kissing Joey all over her back, her fingers sweeping her long, dark hair away from any place that she wanted to explore with her lips and tongue. She threw her arms around Joey and pulled her close to her. Joey could feel the warmth and softness of Charlie's breasts against her back. She wanted that feeling to last forever.

Charlie slid one hand onto Joey's tummy, then allowed it to slip further down. Joey gasped as Charlie continued to pleasure her. It felt incredible. She rocked her hips back and forth in time with Charlie's movements, grabbing at cushions - anything - to steady herself. Their pace increased. Charlie kissed her all over, licking her soft, delicate skin. She tasted so good.

Joey's attention was caught by the sight of the lonely lion cub lying on the floor. It had fallen on its side, looking straight at them! Suddenly she felt like they were being watched but she knew it was just a silly thought, however it did manage to distract her a little. She felt like kicking the poor cub once more so that he would look elsewhere – but she couldn't so she tried her best to ignore him.

She didn't have to try too hard. Charlie wrapped her free arm around her waist, pulling her closer. Joey soon forgot all about the peeping tom cat. She felt herself approaching orgasm. Her body tingled all over, her skin felt hot and she was starting to perspire. Charlie pulled Joey backwards, laying her against her own body. Joey's body stiffened and she moaned loudly as she came. It was sensual – and it was wonderful. She relaxed as Charlie wrapped both arms around her and held her tight, not wanting to let go.

Joey relished Charlie's embrace, but she wanted to look at her. She raised herself up and swung around, urging Charlie to lie down beside her. They lay face-to-face – their passion sated. They kissed tenderly as they caressed one another. Joey stroked Charlie's hair.

"I know a magic word that will make you smile", Joey said, raising her eyebrow.

Charlie looked puzzled. She couldn't think what it might be.

Joey smiled at her and whispered "Jacuzzi." It was a very magic word indeed.

To be continued ...


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Charlie stood up instantly – she loved Joey's idea. "Shall we?" she said, offering her hand. Joey accepted and Charlie pulled her up off the sofa. They went running naked into the pool room, giggling like schoolchildren as they ran. Charlie opened the door, with Joey behind her. Joey smirked secretly as they entered. She knew something Charlie didn't.

Charlie stopped dead in her tracks, her jaw dropped open wide when she saw the corner of the room where the Jacuzzi bubbled. It was surrounded by candles. An ice bucket sat in the corner - a bottle of chilled champagne rested inside. Two glasses had been placed neatly beside it, waiting for them to arrive. Beside it sat a platter of fruit pieces – strawberries, melon, grapes and cherries. In the middle of the platter sat a can of squirty cream.

Charlie glanced at Joey, her mouth still agape. Joey immediately did her best to look innocent despite being unable to stop herself smiling - darting her eyes around and pretending to whistle a random tune. Charlie grinned.

"You _knew_ we were gonna end up in here", she said. "You devil!"

Joey needed to remind her of a little home truth. "Charlie ... it's us you're talking about, remember? _Of course_ we were gonna end up here! Haven't you been paying attention these past few days?"

Charlie laughed and pulled Joey close to her. "You never cease to amaze me, Joey Collins", she said, kissing her softly on the lips.

Joey wrapped her arms around Charlie, squeezing her tight. "Well ... what can I say ..." she replied with another kiss of her own, "you have a knack of bringing out my alter-ego ... The Amazing Joey ... mild mannered trawler worker by day ... hopeless romantic by night." She smiled shyly.

Charlie giggled. "Wow ... my very own superhero." She kissed her again.

Joey led the way across to the jacuzzi, pulling Charlie by the hand. It looked very enticing. The water bubbled gently, creating a froth on the top. The room was lit only by the candles. The other corners of the room were in complete darkness.

Charlie dipped one foot into the warm water. The bubbles tickled her toes. She slipped in and sat down. Joey lifted the champagne bottle out of the bucket; iced water dripped on the tiled floor. She unscrewed the metal clasp holding the cork in place. A huge bang filled the air as the cork went flying halfway across the room, hitting a glass bottle at the bar. Luckily it did no damage.

"Nice shot", Charlie congratulated.

Joey poured some champagne into a glass and handed it to Charlie. Charlie took a sip. "Mmmmm ... that is _soooo _good."

Joey smiled, a little relieved. She wasn't an expert on champagne and when she had gone to the store earlier to buy food she had to ask advice. She made a mental note to thank the cashier the next day if she saw her again.

She poured herself a glass and stepped into the water beside Charlie, sitting down opposite her. Their bodies became relaxed instantly. Charlie lay her head back, stretched her arms out along the edge of the jacuzzi and looked up at the ceiling. She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. Joey watched her as she made herself comfortable. _She's like a goddess_. The thought made her smile as she took a sip of her own champagne. _Damn, this __is__ good stuff! _She lay back against the edge and closed her eyes. Only the sounds of bubbling water could be heard. The rest of the world was quiet. She listened to them popping in her ears, which relaxed her even more.

She raised her head, opened her eyes and glanced across at Charlie, who was already looking at her, smiling.

"What?" Joey asked, suddenly feeling coy.

"Nothing", replied Charlie, "I just love looking at you."

Now she was blushing. She could feel her cheeks becoming hotter. "Ditto", she said. "Let's make a toast."

Charlie lifted her glass and they moved a little closer.

"To ... us", Joey said. Their glasses clinked together. They took a sip.

"To our future ...", Charlie began, "may it be happy, peaceful and devoid of homophobes."

Joey laughed as their glasses collided gently again, "Here here!". They took another sip.

"And finally ...", added Joey, "... to the bearded lady. May she one day discover electrolysis."

Charlie burst into laughter. Their glasses met.

Joey giggled "... or buy some Veet, at least!"

Charlie laughed harder, spilling a little of her champagne. "Oops."

"Seriously, though" Joey went on, "... there really should be no excuse in this day and age. Hello? Technology?"

Charlie couldn't stop laughing. She tried her best to regain her composure. They looked at each other, giggling until they had calmed down completely.

"I want to learn more about you, Charlie", Joey said, her tone becoming a little more serious.

Charlie smiled. "What do you wanna know?"

"What were you like as a child?"

"A brat!" she replied immediately.

"No way!"

"Yep", Charlie replied. "And I was a complete daddy's girl. I was a torture to my poor parents ... I always got everything my own way."

"I find that _really_ hard to believe", said Joey.

"Well it's true. But then when Rubes was born ... I changed. I had to. Mum took ill quite often and she relied on me to look after her ... and Ruby. Dad was great. He tried to keep life as normal for us as possible. He hated the thought of young kids having to look after their parents so much, so he always tried his best to take us away on trips ... as a family."

"How is he these days?" said Joey. She felt she needed to ask but at the same time she was worried about bringing up such a painful subject for Charlie.

"He's ... he has his good days and his bad days. Each time I go to see him ... it's so painful. I feel guilty that I don't do it more often but I can't. It breaks my heart ... and Ruby's. He's forgetting who we are more and more each day. I see it in his eyes. And every time I see Morag the guilt just builds up even more. I've been so mean to her in the past ... I couldn't help myself. And she's been wonderful. Every time I go there I always apologise to her again. I'm guessing she's getting sick of hearing it by now."

"Don't feel bad about it, Charlie. I'm sure she didn't expect to be accepted into the family right away. I'm sure she understood why you felt the way you did. Anyone would feel the same."

"Yeah", Charlie agreed half-heartedly, smiling weakly. Joey felt bad. She didn't want to make Charlie feel sad and she was determined to cheer her up again. She set down her glass and slid towards her. She wrapped her arms around Charlie's waist and pulled her onto her lap, facing towards her. Charlie wrapped her legs around her. The bubbles helped to keep them afloat as they held each other.

Their eyes met, a deep lingering gaze. Charlie felt comforted immediately. Joey always had that effect on her. Staring into those brown eyes of hers was enough to make Charlie forget all her worries. She could happily get lost in there. They drew closer, their lips met and they kissed tenderly. Joey slid her fingers up along Charlie's arms. They felt so good – soft skin over toned muscle.

"So what about you, Miss Collins?" Charlie enquired. "Who were you before you became The Amazing Joey?"

"Well ... I started life with poorly legs. Then the doctor fixed me and I could run really fast. Then I accidentally got a college scholarship and played on the football team. Then I joined the army and met my best friend Bubba. We went to Vietnam. He died there, sadly. When I got back from 'Nam I joined a ping-pong team and got to meet the President. Then I became a shrimp boat Captain..."

Charlie grinned.

"Oh wait ... that's right ... that wasn't me ... that was Forrest Gump."

Charlie laughed out loud.

"I'm always getting the two of us mixed up", said Joey, smiling.

Charlie slapped her arm playfully.

Joey stared into Charlie's azure blue eyes. "My life is ... was ... difficult. It was no fairy tale, that's for sure. Spending your childhood stuck with a dysfunctional family isn't much fun. And then just when I started to get my life on track I began to realise I liked women more than men. And where I came from that was ... not good. I came out pretty quickly, though. I didn't want to hide who I was and there was no way I was gonna let a bunch of village idiots tell me I'm less of a person because I'm gay."

Charlie looked at her, smiling proudly.

"I decided it was best to get away from them", Joey continued. "Living amongst uneducated bigots all the time isn't good for the heart ... or the mind. So one day I was given the opportunity to work on a fishing trawler ... far away from people ... and I took it. Practically jumped at the chance."

Charlie got the urge to kiss her ... and she did. Their eyes closed, they embraced more tightly.

They broke apart – Charlie gazed down and Joey's nakedness, the bubbles frothing against her breasts. _Beautiful!_ Her eyes met Joey's again. Joey looked as though she was having an idea – and a nice idea at that!

She opened her mouth, pausing before speaking "Would you like ... some strawberries and cream?"

Charlie smiled devilishly. "I'd love some", she replied, "but ... I don't see any bowls." Her smile morphed into a huge grin. She knew exactly what Joey had in mind for them.

"We don't need them", Joey purred.

To be continued ...


	18. Chapter 18

**Once again, thanks for all your very kind chapter reviews. It means a lot to me that you continue to follow this story, and that you always let me know when it has brightened up your day a little bit. For me, that alone makes it all worthwhile. (By the way, I'm still trying to figure out what shnizza means! I've Googled it but I can't find it at all, however, I'm guessing it means something good, right? ;-) ) Enjoy!**

Chapter 18

Joey reached across and slid the platter of fruit pieces closer to them.

"So ... which is first ... strawberry, melon, grape or cherry?" she said as she gazed into Charlie's eyes.

Charlie thought for a few moments. "Mmmm ... strawberry, please."

"A fine choice even if I do say so myself, madame", Joey said with pretend subservience. She picked up a piece of strawberry and placed it between Charlie's lips. Charlie bit into it slowly, closing her eyes as she tasted its sweetness.

"Mmmm", she murmured as she chewed, savouring the flavour. She opened her eyes again and smiled at Joey, giving her a look that said '_I am in heaven right now'. _She opened her mouth a little and allowed Joey to place the remainder of the strawberry piece inside. _Delicious! _She finished it off with a mouthful of champagne.

"Your turn", she said, "what's your pleasure?" she said, raising an eyebrow.

Joey considered her choices for a few moments before deciding, "Oh it's gotta be melon. I love melons", she said jokingly, dropping her gaze briefly to Charlie's breasts, then back up again.

Charlie laughed and slapped Joey's arm gently. She lifted a piece of the yellow fruit from the platter and gave it to her lover, placing it delicately in her mouth. Joey bit down on it, the watery sweetness washed across her palate. It tasted so good.

"Mmmm ... this is one of the best ideas I think I've ever had", she said.

"Yeah", agreed Charlie, "it's definitely in your top ten."

They supplied one another with sweet treats, washing each slice down with chilled champagne, until only a few pieces remained.

Joey reached into the middle of the platter and picked up the can of cream.

"Dessert...", she began, "just isn't desert without a little cream on top, don't you agree?" She had a look of mischief on her face that Charlie adored.

She shook the can and removed the cap. "Open up", she commanded.

Charlie opened her mouth, allowing Joey to point the nozzle in. She squeezed on the trigger. Cool cream frothed onto Charlie's tongue – smooth and sweet. The taste sent her further into heaven and she closed her eyes. Joey watched her get lost in the delight.

Moments later Charlie opened her eyes again. She took the can and gave it a gently shake. Joey opened her mouth. Charlie smirked at her. She had other plans. She didn't raise the can to Joey's lips - instead she squirted a little between her own breasts. Joey's eyes widened. _She can read my mind_, she thought.

She pulled Charlie closer to her and looked deep into her eyes for a few moments – then she lowered herself and tasted her. She savoured the delicate mix of sweet cream mixed with the sweetness of Charlie's soft skin. Charlie exhaled heavily at the sensation of Joey's tongue against her.

Joey kissed her breast, licking as she moved upwards. She left a trail of wet, creamy kisses all the way up to her mouth. They kissed with incredible tenderness. Charlie reached out and blindly set the cream down beside the empty platter, then wrapped her arms around her lover. Their kiss deepened and intensified; they caressed one another – feelings of passion swelling within them. Their bodies began to writhe against each other.

Joey slid her hands upwards, resting them on the back of Charlie's neck. She drew her closer. Then she allowed her hands to slide downwards, wrapping them tight around her waist. She stood up, lifting Charlie up and out of the water completely - Charlie's legs still wrapped around her, their naked bodies dripping. She stepped forward and lay Charlie flat on her back against the tiled floor, herself on top. Their lips never parted for even a second; her arms never loosened from their embrace.

The air around them felt cooler against their heated skin, but they could feel the heat from the candles flickering nearby. Their lips broke apart for some much needed oxygen. Charlie gazed up at her love. They were both breathing heavily. They leaned close, their noses gently rubbing together - intimately, tenderly.

Joey did not want the woman she loved to be uncomfortable on that cold and hard floor. "Let's go to bed", she whispered. Charlie smiled at her in acknowledgement.

They scrambled to their feet. Joey stepped out of the jacuzzi, almost losing her footing on its slippery base. They extinguished the candles then moved swiftly towards the pool room door together, leaving a trail of large water droplets all the way.

"Damn", exclaimed Joey as she turned on her heels and headed back across to the jacuzzi.

Charlie stopped and turned around, "What's wrong?"

Joey knelt down and picked up the can of squirty cream. "Nearly forgot this!" She grinned at Charlie.

Charlie giggled as Joey approached her, cream in hand. "I would have made you come back down and get it" she said.

Joey laughed. "Oh, really?"

"Yeah ... I'm still ... hungry", said Charlie with a look of mischief.

They ran upstairs together and into the bedroom, collapsing onto the bed together, in each others arms.

--------x--------

It was five past midnight. The can of cream lay empty on the floor beside the bed. The women lay curled up together. Dessert had been an exhausting experience for both of them and now they needed rest. They felt satisfied - in every possible sense of the word.

Joey lay in front, with Charlie shadowing her, her arms wrapped around her. The sheets underneath them were saturated with water and cream. They had hurled themselves together onto the bed, straight out of the jacuzzi.

Charlie placed a gentle kiss on Joey's shoulder, before nuzzling her neck. Joey could feel her breath against her – and it almost sent her to sleep. Charlie was the first person ever to make her feel wanted and loved - and protected. She never thought she would ever be able to have those kinds of feelings about anyone. Life had not been good to her in the past, and it had convinced her that she was doomed to a life of solitude and heartbreak. She realised now just how wrong she was.

Their beach trip together was just what they needed, Charlie thought. She felt it had brought them even closer together and they had learnt so much more about one other over the past few days. Joey had made her laugh more than anyone ever had. She now knew just how sweet and romantic they both could be – and she had never felt so comfortable in a relationship. She was convinced it could not get any better than this. It was the kind of love she had always hoped to find, even though she never really imagined that she would find it with another woman.

"Joey", Charlie whispered. There was no response. "Jo", she said, a little louder.

Joey heard her this time and turned around to face her. They embraced, wrapping their arms and legs around one another. Their eyes met.

Charlie had a hundred things she wanted to say to her. She wanted to tell her that the past few days were the happiest, and most fun-filled, of her life. She wanted to tell her she was such a wonderful lover – and friend. She wanted to talk about the plans for their future together – but that would be too many words for such an intimate moment. She found just a few to express her feelings.

"I love you." Charlie didn't say those words very often but Joey knew that whenever she did, they were sincere. She smiled at her.

"And I love you." They kissed.

"We are going to miss this place so much", Charlie said.

"Yeah", agreed Joey. "The pool ... the jacuzzi ... the huge sofa ... this bed. I mean .. wow ... this bed is ..."

"Soaking wet", Charlie said, grinning.

Joey laughed. "Yeah." She thought for a few moments. "I have an idea", she enthused. "Let's sleep on the sofa. It's huge ... it's dry ... it's comfortable ... it's dry!"

Charlie giggled and said "Great idea ... let's go."

They clambered out of bed and made their way to the bedroom door, picking up one of the folded, clean sheets from the stack near the bed to put over them.

To be continued ...


	19. Chapter 19

**Part 2 of the story has almost reached an end, just one or two more chapters after this. Part 3 will deal with Charlie & Joey's return to the bay and will also tell the story of Charlie's birthday. I've been itching to write that part for weeks! And I hope you all like it ... when I eventually get it out of my head and into a word processor. Hmmm ... will I reach 100 reviews by the end of part 2? That ... is up to you!**

Chapter 19

Morning came quickly, much sooner than either wanted it to. It signified that their time together at the beach house was almost at an end, and they knew they would soon have to face up to the reality of life back at the bay. Neither had any idea how they would cope with that, or what life would be like for them - as a couple. But their time alone together had strengthened their determination to weather any storm, no matter how fierce it might be. It was just what they needed.

They lay in each others arms as they stirred, the morning Sun intruding upon their slumber. The sofa had been a very comfortable substitute for the bed upstairs, and they were in no hurry to get up off it.

"Did you sleep well?" Charlie asked, kissing Joey's shoulder.

"Yes ... I did", Joey replied. "You?"

"Yeah ... it was great. I really needed it."

Joey smiled at her, "Me too. What a night!"

"We certainly know how to ... entertain one another." Charlie said with a wink. She pulled Joey closer to her.

Joey leaned in and kissed her. Their lips felt soft against each another. As they kissed, Joey gathered the sheet and tucked it around them both, making sure they were comfortable and not too cold.

They lay back against the cushions, and relaxed. Charlie took a deep breath. She wanted to stay there all day.

"How do you think Ruby will take the news?" Joey asked.

Charlie frowned a little. "I'm not sure. But if I know Ruby ... which I do ... it'll be all dramatics and tantrums."

Joey giggled. "I think she'll be okay with it ... eventually. It might take a bit of time for her to get used to the idea ... but she'll cope. She can be very mature for her age."

"Yeah ... _can be_ ... that's just what I'm afraid of", Charlie said, furrowing her brow. "Sometimes she _can be_ ... and other times she can act like the most badly behaved five year old in the world. But ... she is my sister ... and I love her .. and she is the one person I want to tell first."

"When will you to tell her?"

"As soon as I can ... when I get the chance to talk to her alone."

Joey looked at her, proudly. She saw that Charlie was slowly gathering up courage to make their relationship known to the people she cared about – and it made her feel assured that it would survive the battle. It also gave her more assurances of Charlie's love for her.

"I just want you to know that I'll be right behind you ... all the way." Joey meant every word.

Their lips met and they kissed again – their hands caressed one another beneath the thin, white sheet covering their bodies.

--------x--------

One hour later. They had lain in the exact same position the entire time – neither wanting to move a muscle. The tenderness between them was far too enjoyable. They had spent the last sixty minutes talking, whispering, between kisses, and almost dozing off together several times. It was blissful.

Joey glanced down at the lion cub, still lying on his side on the floor. She remembered his mane ticking her nose the night before and the memory made her smile.

"Sorry for kicking you off the sofa last night, my friend", she apologised as she extended her hand towards him.

Charlie laughed. "Yeah that was mean. He wasn't doing you any harm, was he?"

"Yes he was. He was getting in the way of me giving you an ..." Joey lowered her voice to a whisper, "orrrrrr ..."

"...gasm?" Charlie asked. She laughed harder. "Oh! Well in that case ..." She didn't need to finish the sentence.

Joey thought for a few moments. Her smile gradually disappearing.

"What's wrong?" Charlie asked, worried.

"I keep thinking about us being back home. It's going to be so hard going to sleep at night without you, Charlie. I mean ... tonight ... we'll be in different places ... in different beds."

"I know", Charlie said softly in agreement. Their eyes met. "It's only going to be for a while. We'll figure something out, okay?"

Joey felt reassured. "Okay." They kissed again.

"Are you hungry?" said Charlie.

"No .. not really. We ate pretty late last night, remember? Well ... we had a late fruit salad!"

Charlie laughed. "Yeah ... I'm not hungry either. Wanna stay here for a bit?"

Joey kissed her tenderly and said, "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

--------x--------

It was almost 11 a.m. The sofa was still playing host to their marathon sleep-in. They had switched on the screen and activated the digital satellite. A daytime soap opera set in a typical Australian street was showing a repeat of the previous days drama. A young blonde girl was giving her boyfriend of three days a rather melodramatic ultimatum.

"Jeez she is so pushy", exclaimed Joey. "Charlie ... if I ever become _that_ pushy ... you have orders to shoot me on sight, okay?"

Charlie laughed out loud. "Yes, ma'am."

"And look..." Joey exclaimed, ready to unleash a rant, "they've been together for ... what ... like ... less than a week? These shows are great ... but they can be _so_ unrealistic sometimes. Grrr ... it makes me mad."

"Err ... Joey ... calm down. It's just a soap opera!"

Joey giggled. She knew Charlie was right, but she never could understand why everything had to happen so fast in those tv shows.

"Yeah I know" she said, beaming broadly. "But sometimes I wonder if the producers think that people don't have long enough attention spans to cope with realistic timelines."

"You should send them a strongly worded letter", joked Charlie.

Joey giggled more. She pushed the thought out of her mind so she could think only about the woman lying beside her.

"I guess we have quite a bit of tidying up to do before we leave here", she said.

"Well yes ... a bit", replied Charlie, "but there's a cleaning lady who comes in twice a week. She should be here later today. We can clear up our stuff and have a quick tidy up ... but we won't have to go scrubbing on our hands and knees or anything."

"Mmmm ... I like seeing you on your hands and knees."

Charlie laughed. "Fully clothed? Even with rubber gloves on?"

"Any way at all", Joey replied. "Fully clothed ... semi-naked ... naked ... naked wearing only rubber gloves. I love it all."

Charlie slapped her playfully. "Joey Collins ... I do believe you are beginning to form an obsession with nudity."

Joey laughed. "Well ... only one type of nudity ... _your_ nudity. It's hard not to."

Charlie grinned. "Point taken. Shall we get dressed?"

Joey smiled at her. They kissed one last time, and explored each others curves once more, before making their way up to their room to face the day – and face their trip back to the bay.

To be continued ...


	20. Chapter 20

**The end is nigh ...**

Chapter 20

They were packed up and ready to leave. All the rooms were tidied. The bed had been stripped of the wet and creamy sheets, and the cuddly tiger was sitting by the front door, patiently waiting to begin the trip to his new home.

They stood in the living room, looking around them one last time at the beautiful décor. They would miss it all very much, especially the pool and jacuzzi! Joey's gaze met Charlie's and they both became aware of a slight sadness in each others eyes. Their time together had been nothing short of perfection, and they wished they could have stayed there longer.

Charlie walked across the floor to Joey and slipped her arm around her waist, drawing them close together for one last embrace before heading back to Summer Bay.

Her lips found Joey's instantly, and they kissed tenderly, their eyes closed. The kiss lingered and they savoured every nuance - the softness - the delicate meeting of tongues – breath against breath. It was as if they had kissed for the very first time again.

With their eyes remaining closed, they nuzzled against one another, noses touching gently.

"You and me ... that's all that matters", whispered Charlie. She needed to reassure Joey that she was ready to take the next step in their relationship.

Joey smiled. "You and me", she repeated in agreement. "I'm not expecting a huge coming out party, Charlie ... I'm happy with ... baby steps. No pressure, okay?"

Charlie smiled and kissed her again. "I love you."

"I love you too." Joey was prepared to give Charlie as long as she needed. She always loved the saying _'Good things come to those who wait' _and now she knew it was true. She had waited to meet somebody like Charlie all her life, and she had almost given up. But on the day they first met, Joey knew instantly that she was unlike anyone else she had ever known. After that day she began to doubt her own disbelief in destiny.

Charlie picked up her bag, and her lion cub and opened the front door. Joey followed her to the car. They put their bags in the back, and Joey squeezed the young cub in between them, to steady him and keep him from falling over. Charlie walked back towards the front door to lock it.

"You are so lucky", Joey said.

Charlie was unsure what she meant by that and turned around to ask. When she turned, she saw immediately that Joey was talking to the young lion, and not her. She laughed.

"Well ... he gets to come home with you", explained Joey, "and he'll probably be sleeping in your bed with you tonight ... staring right at your boobs ... _all night_. That's a hell of a lot more than I can say." She pretended to sulk.

Charlie locked the door and made her way back to the car, and to Joey. "Yeah ... that may be so", she began her reply in a low voice, then when she reached Joey's side she whispered in her ear, "but ... you're the only one who gets to sleep with me naked."

Joey grinned, and shrugged her shoulders in defeat. It wasn't completely compensating, but she felt it was as good an answer as she was going to get.

They got into the car and looked around them one last time - the roses in the garden, the beautiful sea view. Their eyes met again and they smiled at one another, acknowledging how great it had all been - their first walk on the beach at sunset, holding hands - their late night dance together alone – the huge bed – the incredible love making – Joey's '_right to remain silent'_ speech in the shower – the funfair – the Ferris wheel ride, highly perilous as it was – the funny bearded lady – the pool - the scary movie – the jacuzzi – the novel dessert – spending hours together on the sofa. Neither would ever forget it. They also knew it was just the start for them. What more adventures would life throw at them?

"Lets go home", Charlie said. Joey could sense the courage and determination in her voice and it made her smile proudly.

Charlie started the engine and drove.

-------- END --------

COMING VERY SOON:

MOONLIGHT SHADOW 3: PANTHERA


End file.
